The Princess And The Rebel
by doCHAI
Summary: Stephanie McMahon meets the biggest rebel in their school? Will she be able to tame him? HHHSteph JohnLilian RandyTrish HBKLita ShaneMarissa Torrie Chyna Vince Linda Melina Michelle McCool
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another story. Well, I'm trying to write as many as I can before I get busy with our Investigatory Project and JS Prom, then recollection. Good luck to me… Anyway, enjoy the story… There will be lots of characters involved here… Oh, I forgot to disclaim. I DISCLAIM!**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Well, if it isn't the white stick," Melina Perez said as she and Michelle McCool walked pass by Stephanie McMahon, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus and Lilian Garcia's table, referring to Torrie.

They are just four of the most popular junior girls at Titan High. The list also includes Melina and Michelle. They have been big rivals ever since 2nd Grade, especially Torrie and Melina.

Torrie has the model figure. She is tall and slim. Melina was simply jealous of her. Torrie is the one who gets into photo shoots.

"If you won't stop, I'll have to rearrange your already-bad face," Stephanie defended her friend. Stephanie is the richest of the four. She is the daughter of Vince McMahon, the owner of W Electronics. She also knows how to fight back and now, she's willing to start a fight. She learned it from her brother, Shane McMahon. He is the school football team's quarterback.

"Oh, I'm so scared…" Melina said in a childish voice.

"Steph, don't, she's not worth it," Torrie tired to convince Stephanie.

"Yeah, listen to friend," Michelle butted in.

"Let's get out of here before Steph loses her temper," Trish said. She doesn't want to get into a fight and it was her who mostly stops Stephanie before Stephanie punches somebody. Trish can keep up with Stephanie's aggressive side because of her soccer background.

"Yeah, I don't want to get a detention. It'll ruin my record," Lilian agreed. She and Trish are both straight-A students. But unlike her, she's not athletic, she's a singer.

"Adios. Go tell daddy how pissed you were today, "Daddy's Girl"," Melina insulted.

With that, Stephanie quickly turned around and delivered a strong punch to Melina's left cheek. Stephanie hated to be called "Daddy's Girl". Melina dropped to the ground. Michelle quickly came to her aid. Stephanie knows what the consequences are but she has to admit, punching Melina felt good. It was actually her first time to punch somebody aside from her brother. A crowd started to form around them, but before they could escape from the cafeteria. Mr. Ric Flair, their guidance counselor came.

"Ms. McMahon, Ms. Perez, come with me to my office," Mr. Flair said.

Without uttering a word, Stephanie followed, as well as Melina, still holding her left cheek.

XOXOXOXOXO

"She started it!" Melina explained. "I wasn't doing anything to her and then she punched me!" she started to fake a cry but her cheek really hurts and real tears fall down form her eyes.

"I don't care who started it, fighting is bad!" Mr. Flair said in an angry voice. "And of all people, Ms. McMahon and Ms. Perez, I didn't expect you two would ever be involved in a fight."

"So? What now?" Stephanie asked, not feeling sorry at all about what she did. _Melina deserved it. _She thought.

"Detention," Mr. Flair said. "Two days for you, Ms. McMahon caused you were the one who punched."

"But I was the victim!" Melina protested. "Why do I still get a detention?"

"Because you might've said something that Ms. McMahon didn't like," Mr. Flair explained. "She wouldn't punch you without a reason."

"Whatever…" Melina mumbled. "Can I go to see the nurse now? My cheek hurts," she said still holding her left cheek.

"Okay, you two may leave now," Mr. Flair said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Steph, are you going to be okay?" Lilian asked.

"Lil, it's just a detention," Stephanie answered.

"It's just a detention? Steph, a detention could ruin your record," Lilian said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I really don't have a record to keep. People just treat me like a princess, maybe after this incident, they'll realize I'm not one," Stephanie said, not wanting to worry her friend.

"I'm sorry, this is my entire fault," Torrie said.

"I'll be fine, I promise, two hours won't kill me," Stephanie managed to smile as she walked towards to room with the word "DETENTION" in the door.

XOXOXOXOXO

Stephanie gazed around the room. It was quiet and there are a couple of students already seated, most of them, boys. She saw Melina seated in the corner. She then walked towards Mr. Eric Bischoff. Mr. Bischoff is known for being a strict teacher and he sure can handle the "Detention Guys".

"Umm, Mr. Bischoff, I'm here for detention," Stephanie said in a low voice.

Mr. Bischoff looked up. "Of course you are," he said, "and you're late. Now take a seat wherever you want. Don't make a sound until I say you can. You can do your homework if you want," he suggested.

Stephanie looked at her watch. It was 3:02. _Great… I'm 2 minutes late and he's complaining about it. _She thought. She sat down between two empty seats. She thought she would be better without someone seated beside her.

Then, after about 10 minutes later, the door opened and the two popular rebels, Hunter Helmsley and Shawn Michaels, along with their muse, Chyna, came in. They are known for their group name, D Generation X, or simply DX.

"You three," Mr. Bischoff started, "are 12 minutes late, as usual," Mr. Bischoff raised an eyebrow at them. "Take a seat and don't bother me for the rest of the period."

With that, the three took their seat and Stephanie was surprised when Hunter sat beside her and Shawn on the other side. Chyna sat behind Hunter.

"Well, if it isn't the princess," Shawn said. "Nice meeting you here. Although I'm surprised, what brings you here?"

Stephanie didn't answer. She remembered well that Mr. Bischoff said not to make a sound.

"I guess you didn't hear him, princess. Let me repeat, what brings you here?" Chyna said, mocking a child's voice.

Still, Stephanie remained quiet. The last thing she needs right now are three rebels talking to her. She still has a reputation to maintain.

"Oh princess, did you lose your tongue or something?" Chyna said, still with a childish voice.

"Give her a break Chyna," Hunter spoke up.

With that, Shawn and Chyna immediately stopped bugging Stephanie.

_Why did he do that? _She thought. She then started to do her homework on Trigonometry. _I wish Lil and Trish are here. _She thought. Both Lilian and Trish are good in academics. She and Torrie rely on them.

After an hour, she found Shawn and Chyna asleep on their desks. Hunter was wide awake and to her surprise, he was reading a book. More to her surprise, the book was "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks.

She stared at him for a while. Then he noticed that she was staring at him so she looked away.

After a while…

"Okay guys," Mr. Bischoff rose from his seat. "You may go now."

Stephanie stood up. Walking towards the soccer field hoping she could find Trish there.

"Ms. McMahon!" someone from behind him called. "Hey! Wait up!"

She turned around and saw Hunter walking towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"First," he started, "I want to say sorry for Shawn and Chyna bugging you a while ago back in the detention. Next, can the notebook be our little secret?"

"What?" she asked confusingly.

"Look, I don't want anybody to know that I read stuff like that," he said in a soft voice, making sure nobody hears him.

"Okay, your little secret is safe with me," she said. "It was nice meeting you," she said, offering her hand.

He shook it. Making sure he doesn't shake it too hard. "Nice meeting you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**After like… 10 years, I managed to update this. I've been like – sooo busy lately. As usual, I disclaim. The people here own themselves.**

**Your feedback is very much appreciated. Honestly, I don't know how to continue this one so I would really appreciate your suggestions.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"So, how did detention go?" Trish asked Stephanie while they were waiting for Lilian.

"Que horror!" she replied, using their favorite Spanish phrase. _I can't tell her about Hunter. It'll freak her out. _She thought. "Where's Lilian?"

"Sorry guys! I know, I'm late, I'm sorry," Lilian said catching her breath.

"You don't have to. We know you got a lot going on with the Musical," Trish said.

"Thanks guys. By the way, how's detention?" Lilian asked Stephanie.

"Detention's fine," Stephanie sighed.

"Can we go home now?" Torrie asked. "I'm really tired."

"Tired?" Lilian raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you been tired?"

"I really am tired," Torrie replied.

Her friends gave her the "look".

Trish moved closer to Torrie. "Spill it out Blondie."

Torrie glanced at her other friends who were also giving her the "look". "Fine," she started, "my mom called and she said I got a letter from Gucci. It's some contest I joined. I submitted my best designs and I'm really excited to read the letter. So can we please go home now?"

Her friends started screaming. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh," they kept on screaming.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lilian started to climb Torrie's car.

They take turns in driving each other to school. It was Torrie's turn to drive them back and forth that day.

"Can we stop by your house?" Stephanie closed the door.

"We've got to see that letter," Trish said excitedly. "You are so gonna win."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I won third place," Torrie was still looking at the letter.

"It's okay Tor," Trish rubbed her back. All of them know that Torrie won't settle for the third place. It's as if she didn't win anything.

"It's just that I submitted my best design," Torrie reached over for her box of Kleenex.

"You still won Tor," Lilian said.

"I changed my mind about designing our gowns at our Junior Prom," Torrie said.

"What?!" they all said.

"What if will all look like clowns because of my design?" Torrie started to wipe her tears.

"We will not," Lilian said.

"Tor," Trish said, "build a bridge, and get over it. This is not the end of your designer career."

"I better get going," Stephanie said. "I'm supposed to prepare dinner tonight."

"You cook?" Torrie asked. Stephanie's question managed to make Torrie stop crying.

Stephanie stood up and grabbed her bag. "I know," she explained. "It's hard to believe but it's true. I'm not even sure if the things I 'cook' are edible. See you all tomorrow." She headed for the door.

Torrie grabbed one of her books. "Lil, you've got to help me with this freakin' Trigonometry subject. How the hell do you understand this anyways?"

"You know sometimes it pays to listen to Mr. Lawler instead of designing dresses during his class," Lilian joked.

"I don't listen but I still understand his subject," Trish said, being cocky.

Lilian grabbed a pen and a paper. "That's because you got the most handsome and not to mention smart guy to teach you about everything."

"Yeah, not to mention your amazing skills on Math. You two are like gifted kids," Torrie agreed. "Where else can I find someone like Randy Orton? I really need someone like him."

"I believe he's the only guy in the campus with that characteristic," Trish said.

"How come you two got nice relationships but I don't get any," Torrie pouted.

"Maybe guys can't go near you because they're scared that you got high standards," Lilian said.

"John managed to court you," Torrie started. "By the way, when are you going to say 'yes' to him?"

"I don't know," Lilian said.

"Why?" Trish asked. "He's a football player, a hottie."

"Shut up Trish," Lilian said. She started to draw a right triangle on the paper. "Torrie, come on, I'm going to teach you about Right Triangle Trigonometry."

"Don't change to subject Lil," Torrie not paying attention to the triangle on the paper. "What's not to like about John?"

"Yeah Lil," Trish said.

"I just don't want to make him feel that he can get any girl he wants with a snap," Lilian said.

"What?" they both looked confused.

"Don't you think he's serious?" Trish asked.

"I don't know that's why I'm not saying 'yes' to him," Lilian replied.

"Ohmygosh Lil," Torrie said. "If you don't like him, let me have him."

"I didn't say I don't like him," Lilian blurted out.

"So you like him too," Trish smiled.

"Fine," Lilian took a deep breath. "I do too. But I just don't see myself with him. Not now." She glanced at her watch. "I better get going."

"What?" Torrie blurted. "But you haven't taught me anything yet."

"That's because instead of listening to me you kept on asking about John," Lilian said. "Bye."

"I'm coming with you," Trish stood up.

"See you guys tomorrow," Torrie said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mom?" Stephanie was surprised. She used to be the first person to go home.

"Where have you been and where's your brother?" Linda McMahon asked.

"I was at Torrie's," she explained. "Shane's probably at school or he's with Marissa."

"Is Marissa the beautiful lady I met during his birthday?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Stephanie confirmed. "She also happens to be a straight-A student. She's not a cheerleader, don't worry."

"Why can't you find some decent boyfriend?" Linda asked. "Several guys ask you out but you never go."

"Mom," Stephanie said. "What kind of mother forces her daughter to date? It's not like I'm 30 or something. I'm still in high school. I still got a long way to go."

Linda grabbed her organizer from her bag. "Speaking of dates, I want you to meet Kurt Angle. He's new here at Connecticut and I know his mother very well."

"Whatever mom," Stephanie sighed. "It's not like I can say 'no' to you."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe you've got to go back in that freakin' room," Lilian said.

"I managed to survive yesterday," Stephanie said. "I'll survive today too."

Stephanie entered the room and was surprised to see DX. She can surely remember her little conversation with Hunter. She approached Mr. Bischoff.

"I think you learned you lesson yesterday Ms. McMahon," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're not late," he smiled. "Take a seat. Same rules."

She looked around the room and saw John Cena. She felt she could sit beside him. After all, he's courting her best friend.

"Steph?" John was confused. "So you got two days of detention after what you did yesterday?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she faked a smile. _I hate football players, especially my brother._

"While you're here," he started, "can I ask some things about Lilian?"

"What?" she asked. "I mean, why me? You can ask her the things you want to know about her."

"Look," John explained, "I really like her but I don't think she likes me too."

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"She treats me the same way she treats you guys. I don't see anything special," he replied. "I want to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll not go with me."

"You know what?" she said. "If you're not going to ask her, how are you going to know? Look, I know very well were not supposed to make any sound so if you don't mind, I've got some homework to do."

"Thanks for the info anyways," he sighed. "Last question."

"What is it?" she asked.

"What's her favorite color?" he asked.

"Lilac," she replied.

For a long time, they remained quiet, including DX on the corner of the room. Then, Stephanie saw something that made her scream.

"Ms. McMahon!" Mr. Bischoff yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

John picked up a lizard from Stephanie's notebook. "Sir, I think this little creature scared her."

"Hunter, Shawn, Chyna, to the principal's office, NOW!" Mr. Bischoff bellowed.

"Wow Mr. Bischoff," Shawn said, "it's nice to know that you already know us very well including Andy, our little lizard."

Before they leave, Hunter sent Stephanie a playful smirk.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey guys!" Stephanie called. "You won't believe what happened at detention."

"What?" they all asked.

"DX managed to place a lizard on top of my notebook while I was doing my homework and I don't even know how," Stephanie started. "John was in detention too," she looked at Lilian. "He asked me blah, blah, blah things about you. You know, he may seem like a usual football player jerk who knows nothing than to find a beautiful girlfriend but I really think he's serious about you."

"What?" Lilian looked confused.

"He really likes you but I still hate football players," Stephanie said. "Not to mention he's desperate to ask you out."

"Why can't he just ask her out?" Trish butted in.

"He said he feels like you'll say 'no' to him," Stephanie informed her.

"Speaking of the devil," Torrie said, "he's heading towards here."

"Lil," John approached Lilian, "can I talk to you?"

Her friends started to push her. "Of course you can," they said.

"You can talk to me here," Lilian didn't budge.

John gathered all his strength to say this in front of her and her friends. "Are you free this Saturday?"

XOXOXOXOXO

**As you can see, I'm beginning to focus first on the other characters. I'm trying to build the main character's relationship slowly so don't worry. Feedback is very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love it when I don't have anything to do because I'll have time to update. By the way, I'm a really good girl (I was even Best in Conduct back in Grade 1 and 2) so it's really hard to think of a prank. Anyway, I disclaim, they will always own themselves.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"No I'm not," Lilian said.

"What?!" the rest of them said.

John was heartbroken. "So you won't go out with me then."

"Yes," Lilian said.

Trish's eyes widened. "You heard that John? That means 'yes'."

Torrie covered Lilian's mouth as she was about to protest.

"So that would be Saturday night," Stephanie took out her notebook. "Pick her up at seven. Bye!"

The four of them strode off, Torrie's hand still covering Lilian's mouth, leaving John confused. All he knows is that Lilian's going out with him, thanks to her friends.

Torrie let go of Lilian. "What was that?!" she yelled.

"A date with the football player who's totally into you," Trish teased.

"But I don't want to go," Lilian protested.

"But I heard you said 'yes'," Stephanie smiled.

"But that was because his question was is negative form so I answered in positive form – " Trish cut her off.

"Which is why Tor covered your mouth because you'll ruin the perfect moment," Trish said.

"By the way," Torrie took out a tissue and began wiping her palm, "your lip gloss is all over my palm."

"Well you shouldn't have covered my mouth," Lilian crossed her arm.

"Well you should've told him you're going out with him," Stephanie told her.

"Why would I?" Lilian asked.

"Because you like him too," Trish teased.

Lilian's jaw dropped. "Not that much," she said proudly. Deep inside, she really liked John but she didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Really Garcia?" Torrie asked. "By the way, where did you buy your lip gloss?"

"Tor, don't change the subject," Stephanie said.

Lilian grabbed a tissue from Torrie, realizing that Torrie smudged her lip gloss all over her mouth.

"Bottom line is," Trish started, "I also have a date with Randy on Saturday so I won't be able to share the moment with you two," she pointed at Torrie and Stephanie.

They entered the girl's comfort room and Lilian started put on her lip gloss.

"You can tell Randy to pick you up at Lilian's," Torrie suggested.

Trish's cell phone rang. "Speaking of the devil," Trish answered her phone. "Hey babe." Trish moved to the corner of the comfort room.

"I can't believe he's calling her even though he can just find her," Torrie said.

"He can't find us here in the comfort room," Lilian said, finishing her lip gloss.

Trish hung up the phone with a grin on her face. "My date's cancelled."

The three of them looked surprised. Trish loves going out with Randy.

"And you're happy?" Stephanie asked confusingly.

"Randy said his grandfather's coming this weekend and their family's going out for dinner on Saturday." She turned to Lilian, "Which means I'll be there on your date."

"Okay guys," Lilian explained. "First of all, you won't be able to be there on my date because technically, you three are not going with me."

"Of course we're not," Trish said. "What we mean with 'be there' is that we're going to help you get dressed, open the door for John to come in, tell him to sit down on the couch and you'll be down in a minute."

"You'll do that for me?" Lilian pretended to be touched by their concern. "Are you even sure I'm going to that 'date'?" she asked, emphasizing on the word "date".

"You can't cancel it," Torrie said. "It'll break his heart."

"Fine," Lilian gave in. "Just promise me you'll all help me – with everything."

"Sure!" Stephanie said excitedly. "So we're going to the mall on Friday afternoon."

"I'm going to do your hair," Torrie offered.

"I'm going to – " Trish thought for a while. "I'm going to give comments. No wait – you don't need that because you always look good. We always look good," she thought for another moment. "I'm going to be your look-out."

"Look-out?" they all asked.

"I'm going to watch out the window to see if he's coming," Trish said which made the three laugh.

"You're so useful Trish," Lilian said.

"Thanks Lil," she replied.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Got anything to do on Saturday night?" Chyna asked Hunter and Shawn.

"Oh no," Shawn's eyes widened. "Chyna's want to go out with us."

"No dumbass," Chyna threw a book to him. "John Cena's got a date. I was thinking of making it extra special."

"Why?" Shawn asked. "I thought we hated Football players."

"I was using irony in that sentence," Chyna said.

"Oh so you mean – " Chyna smiled at him. "Oh I get it now. I'm so ready for this. I haven't used this spray paint for a while."

"Hey Hunter," she threw a book at him. "Why are you so quiet?"

"None of your business," Hunter replied. "So when and where are we going to do this?"

"Saturday night, 7 o'clock, Lilian Garcia's house," Chyna informed them.

"How did you know about this stuff?" Shawn asked her.

"Heard them talking in the comfort room," Chyna said.

Hunter threw her back her book. "You better stop throwing books at me. You're going to ruin your book."

"Like I care for my book," Chyna said. "So are you with me or not?"

"Of course I am," Hunter thought for a second. "Isn't Lilian Garcia one of Stephanie McMahon's friends?"

"Yeah," Chyna said. "Another one of the spoiled, rich and famous brats. Just like that McMahon."

_She's not that bad, _Hunter thought, remembering how she kept her promise to him. "Meet you guys at Shawn's. Don't forget our materials," he said with a smirk. _I'd love to do some prank that involved one of Stephanie's friends, which means I'd be able to see her,_ he thought excitedly.

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's all for now folks. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know what the prank is… I'll be able to update sooner than I usually update. School's over! Hooray! At least, it's our clearance week. Come to think of it, I never had problems with my teachers signing my clearance. And oh, next chapter will be the turning point of events between Steph and Hunter so tune in. Right now, I will gladly accept your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. It's just that yesterday was like – so much fun. We almost threw up at Anchor's Away, got really, really wet at Rio Grande Rapids and had the most amazing henna tattoo. Yes people, I have a henna tattoo on my right arm. A la Lilian Garcia's arm brace. Haha… Well, after a very fun day at Enchanted Kingdom, here's my update. I disclaim as usual. Enjoy the rest of your day…**

XOXOXOXOXO

Before I get started, I want to know which diva you want to pair with the Heartbreak Kid, The Showstopper, The Icon, Shawn Michaels… I absolutely have no idea… Please vote…

a. Candice Michelle  
b. Ashley  
c. Kelly Kelly  
d. Layla  
e. Jillian  
f. Sharmell  
g. Lita  
h. Others please specify…

XOXOXOXOXO

"Steph, can we like, eat or something," Lilian pleaded. "I'm hungry."

The four of them have been walking around the mall all afternoon after school. They planned to get Lilian something good to wear for her date and eventually ending up shopping for themselves.

Stephanie was looking around when she saw that his dad's favorite store is on sale. She wanted to get something for her dad but she knew her friends were tired. She is after all Daddy's Little Girl.

"Why don't you go on," Stephanie told them. "I'll just get something for my dad."

Trish groaned. "Steph, you don't have to suck up to your dad."

Stephanie really wanted to get her dad something. "I'll be there in a minute. You just go and find something to eat."

Torrie started walking. "Fine."

Stephanie went into the crowded store. She was having a hard time picking something for her dad. She looked through the polo's, t-shirts, everything she could find but not one that she liked and that she knew her father would like.

"May I help you ma'am?" she heard a voice came from behind. She somewhat knew that voice but couldn't remember where that came from.

She turned around to see Hunter, her detention buddy. "You work here?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't wearing the uniform of the other salesman.

"No," Hunter smiled. "I was just walking around the mall when I saw you in here."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Hunter sighed. "I just thought talking to you would be a great idea."

Stephanie remained quiet as she looked around.

"Apparently it's not," Hunter said, breaking the silence.

Stephanie still didn't speak up. She did find him a bit annoying just like his other friends during her first detention.

"See you later, Princess," Hunter walked out of the store.

"Wait!" Stephanie ran towards him. "Did you just call me a Princess?"

Hunter looked confused. "Yeah."

"Well tell you what," Stephanie cleared her throat. "I'm not a princess so don't you ever call me that." She walked out, trying to find her friends, not even bothering to get back to the store to but something for her dad.

_You screwed it up, dumbass, _Hunter said to himself as he watched Stephanie walking away.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was Saturday afternoon and they were getting Lilian ready for her date.

"Hair down or hair up?" Torrie asked Stephanie and Trish who were having fun reading some magazines.

"Down," Stephanie replied.

"Or," Trish answered, not taking her eyes from the magazine.

"What?" Torrie looked confused, not getting Trish's joke.

Trish put the magazine down. "You said, 'Hair down or hair up?' and I choose 'or'."

Lilian sighed.

Torrie threw a pillow at her. "Be serious, Trish."

The three of them began laughing but then they saw the serious look on Torrie's face. Their laughs became giggles.

"Down," Trish finally said.

"That's it. Our winner by unanimous decision, DOWN," Torrie then started curling the tips of Lilian's hair.

Lilian's room because unbelievably silent for some time.

"Are you guys sick?" Lilian asked, not really comfortable that her room filled with her friends is quiet.

"Let's sing," Trish invited. The four of them enjoys singing but Lilian has the most amazing voice.

Lilian took the brush in front of her.

_Four voices perfectly blending  
__Right from the start  
__Oooh, I'm afraid that's ending  
__And my world is falling apart_

_It's over  
__And I feel so alone  
__This is the sadness I've never known  
__How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away_

It was Trish's turn to grab the microphone that Lilian kept in her room.

_Promises maid, not meant to be broken  
__From a long time ago  
__Oooh, so many words still unspoken  
__Tell me how was I to know_

_It's over  
__Never thought it would be  
__Why in the world did this happen to me_

It was time for Lilian and Trish's duet.

_How could I let  
__The sweetest of dreams slip away_

Trish…

_And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

Duet…

_I go round and round  
__And round in head  
__Wanting to take back  
__Whatever I said_

_No one was right  
__We all make mistakes  
__I'm ready to do whatever it takes  
__Pleeeaaassseee…_

Stephanie didn't want the singing to stop but she has to say it. "Thirty minutes to go people!"

"What?" they all said.

"You didn't even let us finish our song," Trish pouted.

"Do I need to panic?" Lilian asked.

"No," Torrie said. "I'll just have to put a light make-up on you and you're done."

About twenty-seven minutes later, Lilian was ready to go on a date. She was wearing a cute black dress with boots.

"He should be here any minute now," Trish checked her watch. "Don't go down until I say so." She went downstairs and sat impatiently on the couch.

Moments later, John arrived with his black SUV. He parked his car in front of Lilian's house. He grabbed the bouquet of white roses that she bought for Lilian.

XOXOXOXOXO

From a no-so-far distance, DX was watching John's every move.

"Get ready boys," Chyna alerted them.

"I'm so ready," Shawn said, shaking the spray paint in his hand.

_Please let Steph answer the door, _Hunter said in the corner of his mind. He somewhat want to apologize for what happened yesterday and he couldn't understand himself because Stephanie answering the door wouldn't make any difference.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Trish!" John smiled.

Trish smiled back. "Come in. Make yourself comfortable. She'll be down in a moment."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Attack," Chyna said, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

_She must be helping Lilian Garcia prepare, _Hunter thought. _I hope she'll come down._

XOXOXOXOXO

John stared at Lilian, smiling. "Wow, you look great."

Lilian smiled back. "Thanks."

"Oh," John extended the bouquet to her, "this is for you."

Lilian took it. "I'm just going to find a vase for this." She went to the kitchen and her friends followed her. "Thanks guys." She hugged each of them.

"No problem," Trish spoke for them. "Have fun tonight."

"I'm going to tell you everything when I get back," Lilian said.

They all went back to the living room.

Stephanie pushed them towards the door. "You two better get going now. Have fun!"

Just when they opened the door, they saw the biggest shock of their night.

"My car!" John exclaimed.

"The football-player's-date curse," Stephanie said. "My brother went through this too."

John's car wasn't black anymore. Well at least, it still has some black in it but it was more covered with the letters D and X on all sides.

"Oh my…" Lilian said. "I'm sorry about your car."

John was still shocked. "No… No, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a perfect night but…" his voice trailed off.

"We can just take my car," Lilian offered.

For the rest of the night, they still couldn't believe what happened. John and Lilian took Lilian's car and went on their date. For the three girls, they walked on their way home.

XOXOXOXOXO

DX members are having the time of their lives laughing so hard, reminiscing what just happened.

"Did you see their faces?" Chyna said in between laughs.

_Hell, yeah, I saw Stephanie, _Hunter said in his mind.

"Of course!" Shawn said. "They were like – " he mimicked their faces.

The three of them continued laughing. Chyna and Hunter went home after a satisfying prank on another football player and another popular girl. Hunter decided to go somewhere. He sat in one corner while he waited for someone to show up.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are you sure you can walk home by yourself?" Torrie asked, not wanting the princess to walk alone when it's dark outside.

Stephanie smiled. "I'll be fine." The walk towards her house was a bit lonely. She's not used to walk alone. When she arrived, she was thankful she didn't bump into a drunk man – if there is.

"I'm sorry for calling you a princess," Stephanie jumped when somebody spoke. She knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing here? You gave me a fright!" Stephanie said angrily.

Hunter stood up from where he was sitting. "I just want to say sorry for calling you a princess yesterday."

Stephanie crossed her arm. "Well you better be sorry for spray painting John's SUV. He could sue you." Stephanie quickly walked inside the house, not wanting to talk to Hunter anymore.

"I'll never call you a princess again!" Hunter called out. When she didn't reply, he decided to go home too.

XOXOXOXOXO

**The song was not exactly meant for them. It's just that I love that song and that movie. Anyway, I promise that focus on Stephanie and Hunter from now on. When I say focus, I do mean focus… Please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**My inconsiderate parents may have deprived me from going to WrestleMania – I'm okay now. I've got my good friend the "internet" with me. It provided me with everything that happened at WrestleMania. The only thing I regret is not seeing Stephanie McMahon and Triple H's baby, Aurora Rose. She must've been so cute. If you've already seen her, please tell me what she looked like.**

**Anyway, I disclaim. Everybody here owns themselves.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Anyway folks, before I go on with the story, I just want to tell you that you can still vote for Shawn's "love team". I'm so relieved that John defeated him!

Vote…

Vote…

Vote…

Thanks….

XOXOXOXOXO

"D Generation X. That's what you three are called, right?," the judge took the papers in front of him. He read it for a while. "I see that this is not your first time here," he placed the papers down. He stared at the three. "You do realize this thing is serious."

They remained quiet. The judge was right. It was definitely not their first time in the court room. They once spray painted Shane McMahon's brand new car. They loved doing it and don't really care about the consequences. Despite the urge inside them to answer the judge back, they all know that it is just not an option.

"Now your punishment will be ever-famous community service," the judge motioned to Chyna, "you'll be doing your community service at the golf course where Mr. Cena is a stock holder," he motioned to Shawn, "yours will be at their Dairy Factory," he motioned to Hunter," and yours will be at your school. You'll be performing 1 000 hours of community service each. That lesser than what caused Mr. Cena to repair his son's car," He pounded his little hammer. "Case dismissed."

The three went out of the court room. They were quiet for a moment. They had fun pulling that prank on John Cena but they just weren't fine with the punishment. Sure, they already experienced it but being quiet is a normal thing to do after you find out what your punishment is.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this in the first place," Chyna spoke up with a soft voice.

Shawn smirked. "You know I could get used to that soft voice of yours. It was very lady like. Anyhow, it's not your fault because we all agreed to go with you."

"Can you both do me a favor?" Chyna asked. The two boys looked at her. "Please stop me the next time I had an idea like this. Let's just stick to the detention pranks. I don't want to go to jail."

Hunter placed an arm on her shoulder. "We're not going to jail. I promise you that."

XOXOXOXOXO

The hallway where Hunter has been mopping the floor for a while was empty. Hunter didn't expect it to be like that. All through-out the time he was mopping, he has only seen two students pass by.

_This is better than a crowded one, _he thought. Realizing that no one would hear him, he started humming "I Dare You" by Shinedown. He was about to be finished with the corridor when…

"Ahhh!" he heard someone screamed. He had an idea who it was but he was sort of wishing it wasn't her. It would not be nice for her to see him mopping the floor. He turned around and he was right. Stephanie slipped because of the wet floor – the floor that _he _mopped. He ran towards her. "My butt…" her voice trailed off…

He offered a hand to her which she just stared at. "It's just a hand."

Stephanie reluctantly took it. "Thanks for the help." She smoothened her Donna Karan dress. She picked the wrong day to fall on her butt. She was wearing her new dress, the one they bought the afternoon before Lilian's date with John. After smoothing it out, she noticed Hunter staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just…" his voice trailed off, "I should get back to community service."

"So this is what you get for vandalizing John's car," Stephanie said once Hunter's back was on her.

"Yeah," Hunter replied. "Is it that obvious?"

"You know what? I thought you already learned your lesson after what you did to my brother's car. I guess this is what you'll ever be," Stephanie sighed. She then hurried off to the end of the hallway.

"What if I prove to you that I could do better?" Hunter called out.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie turned around to face Hunter.

"You said this is the best I could ever be," he walked up to her. "I want to prove you wrong."

Stephanie was shocked by his actions. From what she could see, he was trying to impress her.

"Oh well," Stephanie smiled. "We'll see…"

Stephanie walked towards Titan High's parking lot. There, she saw her friends waiting for her.

"Where have you been Steph?" Trish called out.

"Uhmm…." She tried to think of excuses. "Around."

"Come on," Torrie dragged her, "Lilian's going to tell everything about her date,"

They climbed on Lilian's car and they drove off. From afar, Hunter was watching her as they drove off. _I'm not in her league and I'm going to prove that wrong, _Hunter said to himself.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Sorry it's too short. I just can't believe I just missed the biggest event of the year – WrestleMania. Somehow, it really does sadden me. Anyhow, it's kinda hard to type using only one hand. My other hand is currently holding a sweet corn – free, from my uncle who by the way is my wrestling buddy. He went to SummerSlam with me last August.**

**If by any chance you missed the Author's note in the beginning, voting for Shawn Michaels' "love team" is still open. Feel free to vote.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My first update ever since we came home from La Union. Holy Week wasn't that bad at all. We went to Vigan and I made a wish when we went to that church. We rode a horse driven carriage. The only thing that kept me from updating was the ten-hour drive home with a stop over at Chowking where I ate Chow Fan. I barely slept.**

**Anyway, I disclaim. I still don't own any of them. Feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks…**

XOXOXOXOXO

Hunter sat in front of the TV. He had in his hand rice in a box he bought on his way home, eating it using chopsticks. Home hasn't been good ever since his mother died. Now, all that's left was him and his workaholic father who could care less about him.

_Why the hell am I watching The Apprentice?_ He sighed as he flicked the remote control. He hasn't had anything to do and it's not like cleaning his room is part of his plan. He was more than surprised to hear a car pull over outside. He doesn't know anyone who would visit him. He stood up and looked outside the window.

_Dad's home?! _He thought surprisingly as his father made his way to the door. He sat back on the couch and continued watching The Apprentice, pretending to not notice the arrival of his father.

The door opened and his father came in. Both men pretended to not notice each other. It's as if they were not there. His father went upstairs, minutes later, he went down. Hunter was still watching The Apprentice when his father sat on the chair opposite where he was sitting. He sat there, staring at Hunter.

"You got community service," his father broke the silence, "– again."

"What about it?" Hunter asked cockily.

"What do you mean what about it?!" his father raised his voice. "You've been like this ever since –"

"Ever since when?!" he cut off, knowing what's next. "Ever since mom died?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. It was true; he has been an asshole since his mom died. The only thing on his mind was rebellion. His father didn't do anything about it, though. Both of them sighed. They both don't want to talk about Hunter's mom. It just hurts a lot.

"I didn't raise you to end up in jail," his father said.

Hunter let out a small laugh. "You didn't raise me up. No one did after mom died."

"Don't you dare talk to me about that!" his father said angrily.

Hunter moved his head to face the TV once again. He doesn't want to hear the rest of what his father was going to say.

"I'm not through with you yet," his father said.

Hunter stood up with an angry look on his face. "Yes you are and don't even start by telling me that you care about me! I'm not the only asshole in this house! You've also been an asshole ever since mom –" he took a deep breath, "the only one who cared about me was mom!" He stormed towards his room, not even thinking of looking back at his angry father.

Hunter's father sat motionless in the couch. Everything that Hunter said was true. The only thing left to him was his son and now it seems like he also lost him. He looked around the living room, his eyes gazing through the picture frames. His eyes rested on the picture of his late wife.

"What happened to our family?" he said, hoping that his wife was there by his side.

XOXOXOXOXO

Hunter banged his door close. He sat down his bed and rested his forehead on his palm. He knows that his mom would not like to see him like that but he just can't help it. The idea of proving himself to Stephanie and remaining as an asshole to his father kept twirling in his mind. Not knowing what to do, he kicked his computer chair which caused his foot to ache. He sat down his bed again, this time; his eyes rested on the drawer which contains a special something. He opened it and took out an envelope.

He can still visualize the day he was sitting down beside his mother's bed in the hospital. Before that day, he didn't know that a disease like leukemia could take away someone you love so fast. He didn't cry though. He remained tough as always. The only thing that his mother left to him was a handwritten letter that he has in his hand at the moment.

He didn't know why but he read it, he has been reading it every time he feels down and out. It was all he had left of his mother and it gives him strength and wisdom.

_My dearest son,_

_By the time you're reading this, I may not be by your side anymore. I'm sorry if I will not be there when you receive your diploma, when you watch the woman of your dreams walk down the aisle and when you receive your little angel from God._

_Even though I'm no longer there, I want you to know how I love you. I can still remember the first time I held you in my arms, the times when I would stay up all night watching you sleep. I wouldn't even notice my arms hurting whenever I carry you in my arms. I really didn't mind because I love you and will always love you._

_Now that you're all grown up, I think that you still need my guidance. It breaks my heart knowing that I can no longer be by your side. I want you to remember everything that I wrote in here because all I want is the best for you._

_Take care of your dad – hold on to each other. He's all you've got now. When the time comes and you meet the woman that you want to spend the rest of your life with, treat her like a queen. Be yourself at all times and show him how great you can be._

_I guess this is it Hunter. Always remember that I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hunter broke down into tears. Not normal for a guy like him but who cares – no one can see him right now. He's all alone in his room. _Be yourself at all times and show him how great you can be._ Those words repeated on his mind. He knew now how exactly he's going to prove himself to Stephanie – thanks to his mom.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Hunter and Chyna waited outside Cena's Dairy Factory. They planned another night of mischief. Something that they haven't did ever since their community service.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Chyna asked irritably.

"Tell me about girls," Hunter replied.

Chyna glared at him. "What the hell?!"

Hunter also glared at her. "I said, tell me about girls."

Chyna was shocked. "What about girls? You know I don't hang out with girls. I hang out with you guys. How am I supposed to know anything about girls?"

Hunter looked around. "What do they like? Tell me about stuffs."

Chyna stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who is the girl who knocked you off?"

Hunter shook his head. "No one. Forget about it."

"I wish I could," Chyna said. "It seems like you're not the Hunter I know."

"Forget about it Chyna," Hunter said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Inside, Shawn was having the over time of his life. He had the worst community service. He has been carrying buckets of cow's milk around the factory. He almost bumped into a girl working in a part time job at the Dairy Factory.

"Watch it," the girl said.

"Quit running around," Shawn said. "Can't you see that I'm carrying buckets of milk?"

"I am not running around," the girl snapped. She turned around and walked away from Shawn.

He kept on delivering milk around the Dairy Factory. Cursing here and there because of his work. He picked up his last bucket of milk and turned around only to bump into someone. The milk spilled all over their white uniform and even worst – on her boots.

"I told you to watch it," the girl quickly snapped. She turned around and ran away, looking really furious.

"I told you to quit running around!" Shawn called out, making the girl more furious. "The milk looks good on your red hair!" he added.

He continued on his work and after it, he cleaned himself up. He has not seen the girl ever since the milk incident. When he went out of the Dairy, he found Hunter and Chyna impatiently waiting for him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Chyna asked.

"And since when did you two arrive on time?" Shawn asked back.

Shawn moved closer to them and Hunter smelled something. "You smell like milk."

Shawn burst into laughter. "You will not believe what happened inside. I bumped into this girl and spilled milk all over her. She was so pissed and I even told her that the milk looked good on her red hair. You should have seen her face."

"Did you do it on purpose?" Chyna asked.

"Hell no!" Shawn said. "But it was so much fun."

"It's not right to do that to a girl," Hunter butted in.

"And since when did you care about –" Chyna stopped. _Oh my god, he's in love. Who's the freaking girl? _She didn't want to think about it but it's the only explanation that she can find. First, Hunter asks her about girls and now, he has a heart for their victims.

Shawn didn't know what was going on. He was confused so he just broke up the silence. "Off to a night of mischief!"

Before they could storm away from the Dairy Factory, the red headed girl passed them by. She was looking forward, not tilting her head to face them.

"That's her," Shawn told them.

"Do you know her name?" Chyna asked.

"No," Shawn replied. "Not yet."

XOXOXOXOXO

**There she is. Expect to see more of her in the next chapter. Eventually, she won my poll. I didn't even expect her to win. Anyway, she won.**

**I would like to thank the corny side of me for making writing the letter. It's so damn corny.**

**Please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**As of this moment, I have memorized the beginning of Moonlight Sonata, Fur Elise (both hands) and the whole America the Beautiful on piano. I am so good. Partida, I am not American and I don't take piano lessons. I am so good. However, I still own nothing more than three UPCAT review booklets that are heavy as hell, therefore, I still disclaim. If I could turn back the time and go back when I was 7 years old and having piano lessons, I would rather not. Thanks to the "key lights". I am so proud of myself. Enough with me, here's the update. As usual, your reviews make me smile so go on, please review.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"I am very disappointed with your test results," Mr. Piper, their Chemistry teacher told them. "I expected higher results but it seems like I was meant to be disappointed."

Just then, everyone in the room sighed and rolled their eyes except for the usual A-students, namely, Trish Stratus, Lilian Garcia and Randy Orton. There was a moment of silence which was normal every time Mr. Piper announce their scores. Their silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is this Mr. Piper's Chemistry class?" a red head said from the door. John Cena moved at the edge of his seat when he recognized that voice.

"Yes and you're late," Mr. Piper said. "Take a seat beside Shawn Michaels over there," he pointed at empty chair at the back of the room. "But before you do, I'd like to introduce you my class," he picked up his papers. "This is Amy Dumas; she's a transfer student from Atlanta, Georgia."

Amy smiled at the class and proceeded to the seat that Mr. Piper was talking about. She sat down and stared at the man beside her. She could recognize him as the one who spilled milk all over her at work. She rolled her eyes and sighed, _Why do I have to sit beside him?_

"As I was saying, I am very disappointed with your test results," Mr. Piper grabbed the test papers and looked at it one by one. "I'll return this to you so you can take a look at it and review it." He distributed the test papers to them.

The rest of the class was a usual one. Mr. Piper, despite being disappointed, would still throw jokes and the class would laugh. Melina and Michelle McCool would just roll their eyes and would sigh. Stephanie, Torrie, Trish, Lilian, John, and Randy would giggle and eventually forgot about their test. Hunter, Shawn and Chyna were not listening. Their minds were somewhere in the exosphere. Just as DX members were about to sleep, the bell rang. Everyone rushed up and headed towards the door. Amy immediately caught up with John.

"Hey," Amy grabbed John's shoulders. "Apparently, we're in the same Chemistry class."

John shot a glance at her, signaling to her to get away. Just then, Lilian and her friends passed by.

"Hey, John," Torrie teased Lilian.

"Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" Amy interrupted.

"Uhm, guys, this is my cousin, Amy," John said. "Her family just moved from –"

Trish cut him off. "Atlanta, Georgia, we know. Welcome to Connecticut."

"I cannot believe John didn't tell us that his cousin is here," Torrie grabbed her arm and headed outside.

The rest took off and John was left with Lilian. "She's your cousin?"

John nodded, "Yeah."

"Then maybe I could get some childhood stories of you from her," Lilian winked and then caught up with the other girls.

"Amy, you should go with us later," Torrie invited. "We're going to the mall."

"Yeah, it would be fun," Trish said.

They made their way through the hall, walking in one horizontal line. Everyone that they passed by moved their gaze towards them, mostly to the new girl with them. Stephanie almost jumped when her cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Stephanie said to the phone.

_I'm going to pick you up an hour after school. We're going to meet Kurt Angle and his mom, remember?_

"Mom, I don't remem –" Stephanie was cut off when her mother hung up. She tried to call her mother but she wouldn't answer. "She may be in a business meeting or something. Come on, girls."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I really would like to go with you guys to the mall but I really, really have to study for Chemistry," Stephanie explained to the girls and Amy.

"But you just got a 'C', I got an 'F' and studying is not my agenda right now," Torrie said.

"Steph, as much as I love the fact that you are now putting more efforts in your studies, we would love for you to come with us," Lilian said.

Trish, along with Torrie and Lilian gave Stephanie their famous puppy eyes. Amy watched with amazement as Stephanie was about to give in.

"I can't and I still have this I-don't-know-meeting with my mom," Stephanie gave the girls her sorriest look. "You'll have fun touring Amy around, wouldn't you?" she looked at all of them.

"I can't go," Amy said. "I forgot to tell you that I have to work at the dairy after school."

"Have to?" Lilian's eyes widened.

"My uncle – John's father, wants us to be well-rounded. You know, with the dairy and stuff," Amy said.

"We?" Lilian asked again.

"John and I," Amy answered. "But we differ in schedules because of his Football practice. His shift is mostly on weekends."

"Wow," Torrie said. "We didn't know John could do anything more than play Football and not to get an "F"."

"Well," Amy smiled. "Thanks for today but I really have to go to the dairy."

"Me too," the rest stared at Stephanie. "To the library, not to the dairy."

"Fine," Trish whined. "Have fun in the library and dairy."

Stephanie gave them a sorry smile but eventually made her way to the library. Instead of browsing through the books, she just sat down an empty chair and rested her forehead on her palm.

Her mind was flying somewhere only her mind could reach. _One hour to go, _she thought. Her mother just ruined a perfect time to hang out with her friends and her new friend just to meet a guy she doesn't even know. Just then, she heard someone from behind fake a cough.

"May I sit with you?" she turned around and saw Hunter.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked back.

"To sit with you," Hunter replied.

Stephanie just raised an eyebrow. "Are you here to study for Chemistry? Because as far as I know, you got an 'F'." She gave Hunter a menacing look.

Hunter laughed. "I don't really care what my grades are."

"Then you'll never be a better person," Stephanie just stared at Hunter.

"Maybe if you teach me, I'll do better in Chemistry," Hunter moved the chair beside Stephanie and sat beside her.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a tutor."

"I've told you before that I want to prove you wrong and I can start with you teaching me some Chemistry," Hunter said quickly. "I need you to teach me, please…"

Stephanie sighed. "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Hunter pulled put his Chemistry book.

Stephanie stared at him for a while. She stared deep into his eyes and saw that he was serious. _He really IS serious,_ she thought. "I guess I can help but don't expect me to be an expert," she grabbed the book from Hunter and flipped the pages.

Stephanie explained to Hunter all that she knew. She preferred to teach him the things she understands fully so that she won't confuse him.

"I would appreciate if you would take out a paper and a pen and try to solve this problem," Stephanie said.

"Why?" Hunter asked dumbly. "I already know that Boyle's Law states that pressure is inversely proportional to volume if temperature is constant."

"Yeah sure," Stephanie rolled her eyes. "As Lilian always tells me, you have to put it on practice. So you need to solve this problem."

"Maybe you should explain it a bit further," Hunter leaned on the chair.

Stephanie looked at him and sighed. "Take a tetra pack and a straw as an example. When you sip the straw, the pressure increases and the volume of the tetra pack decreases, in other words, they are inversely proportional."

"How did you know all this stuff?" Hunter shook his head.

Stephanie smiled. "I have two intelligent friends. They help Torrie and me with all the school stuff."

Hunter moved and took out a notebook and a pen. "Here you go."

"Oh, and a calculator," Stephanie added.

Hunter did as he was told and just like that, an hour of tutoring passed. The librarian stood up and walked towards them. "Mr. Helmsley, I believe you're here for your community service, so if you don't mind, please go back to dusting the books."

"I'm on it," Hunter replied harshly. He stood up and grabbed his things. "Thanks for the tutoring," he smiled and walked away.

Stephanie was also about to go to her appointment when she noticed an envelope on the floor. _Hunter, _she read silently on the envelope.

Realizing it was Hunter's letter, she searched the library for him. It was almost time for her meeting with her mom so she decided to keep the letter for the meantime.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Kurt should be your escort on your birthday," Linda suggested out loud.

"Mom, an escort is not really necessary," Stephanie protested.

"I would love to, Mrs. McMahon," Kurt said. "I couldn't think of anything better that to escort Stephanie on her birthday."

"Actually, I don't need an escort," Stephanie said. "I don't even need this extravagant birthday party."

"Oh, honey, of course you do," Kurt's mom said. "A princess like you deserves it."

"But –" Stephanie continued to protest. "A costume party! For goodness sake! I'm not a kid!"

"It would be fun," Linda said. "And don't complain because your complaint will not be entertained."

The rest of their conversation was nothing more than a piece of crap to Stephanie. Now, everybody at Titan High will think that she's a princess – a big princess. She was thankful when her mom decided it was time for them to go home.

"Your party's going to be a blast!" Kurt said.

Stephanie could do nothing more than to fake a smile, knowing that she would most likely erase the day of her birthday on the calendar.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Thanks a lot for making me look like a five-year-old princess, mom," Stephanie shouted, banging her bedroom door.

"I don't like that attitude, Stephanie Marie," her mother started to chant the things she used to chant when she was angry.

Stephanie tried to cover her ears. All she could think of was her friends, helping her getting ready for her party – her costume party. She hated being a princess. To block her ears from her mother's voice, she took out something to read from her bag. She didn't know what to read when she saw Hunter's letter.

_It can't be something confidential, can it? _She asked herself as she took out the letter from the envelope. She read each and every word in the letter. After reading it, all she could do was fold it again and put it back in the envelope. _Oh, my… I didn't mean to be an intruder, Hunter._

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's all for now, folks. Please review. I'll try to update before we go to the province. Yes, to the province again but not the same province.**

**Boyle's Law is very much accurate. I don't know why but it's still in my head.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update before we depart to Matalom, Leyte. I own nothing in this story, please don't sue. However, you may review. Reviews make me smile and smiling makes my dimples come out. Thanks…**

XOXOXOXOXO

Stephanie lay down in her bed with Hunter's letter in her hand. She knew she made a big mistake reading the letter. _I'll give it back first thing in the morning, _she thought. She placed the letter back in the envelope neatly, not wanting to crumple it than it already was.

She tried to close her eyes but all that was in her mind was about Hunter's letter. She never knew that a rebel like him would have a bitter past. She rolled around her bed for a couple of minutes until she was sleepy.

The next morning, the first thing Stephanie did was to find Hunter.

"A costume party?!" Torrie blurted out as they made their way through the corridors. "That's one of a kind for a high school student. I mean, this could be fun. Of course, you will dress as a princess and I will design your fabulous gown."

Stephanie wasn't listening at Torrie. Her mind was preoccupied by something far more important than her stupid party. At least, she thinks it's stupid.

"Steph, are you listening?" Torrie asked.

"I wonder what my costume would be," Trish asked herself.

"Steph?" Torrie asked again.

That was when Stephanie went back to herself. "Sure."

"Great," Torrie said. "I was thinking you should wear pink."

That was when Stephanie saw Hunter with Shawn and Chyna. Occupying the whole corridor as they walked with Hunter in the middle. She took out the envelope and held it out in front of Hunter.

"You dropped this," Stephanie said.

Hunter took it and glared at Stephanie. "Did you read it?"

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "I didn't mean to."

"You did what?!" Hunter yelled. Everyone's attention was at the two of them, their friends shocked that they are actually talking to each other.

"Look," Stephanie said. "I'm sorry if I read it. Like I said, I didn't mean to." She turned around and walked away.

"What was that?" Lilian asked, still shocked about what just happened.

"Nothing," Stephanie said.

"Nothing?" Trish repeated. "We're supposed to be friends. You should tell us everything and you didn't tell us about that Hunter guy."

Stephanie sat down at a round table and the rest followed her. "His friends were bugging me when he somewhat told them to back off. Yesterday, I taught him some Chemistry and then he left that letter. I kinda read it so now he's pissed."

The three sighed. "We're not going to ask what's in that letter because we know you're not going to tell us."

They all shared a big hug. "I'm so happy you guys are my friends."

"So, what have you already planned for your birthday?" Torrie asked.

"Before I get to that, let me tell you what happened during that stupid meeting with my mom and her friend," Stephanie said and she saw that they are listening intently. "We met this friend of hers and her son. They're nice and all but they're not nice."

"I don't understand," Lilian said.

"They were the ones who told my mom that I should have a stupid birthday party," Stephanie said.

"Your party's not stupid," Torrie said. "Especially if I'm going to plan it since right now, I can see that you have no interest whatsoever with your party."

"Thanks a lot Tor," Stephanie hugged her. "Anyway, her son is like, trying to impress me. He said he could be my escort."

"Asshole," Trish said. "Is he handsome?"

"Not like Randy and John," Stephanie replied.

"Oh, he may be bad-looking," Lilian said.

"Totally," Stephanie agreed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What's that letter?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing," Hunter replied.

"That can't be nothing," Chyna said. "If that's nothing, then why were you so mad with that princess? Why were you talking with the princess?"

"She taught me Chemistry yesterday," Hunter said.

"She did what?" Chyna asked again.

"That's none of your business, okay?" Hunter snapped.

XOXOXOXOXO

After school, the four girls went to Stephanie's house to help Stephanie with her party. They were browsing through magazines and Torrie was sketching some gowns.

"This is not fun," Stephanie said as she flipped the magazine.

"I'll tell you what fun is," Lilian said.

"I know, your musical tomorrow," Trish said.

Lilian pouted. "You're going, right?"

They all hugged Lilian. "Of course, we are. We wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

XOXOXOXOXO

After the musical, Stephanie, Torrie and Trish went backstage to congratulate Lilian. They found her with John. When she saw them, she immediately went to hug them.

"Lil, you were amazing out there!" they greeted.

"Thanks, guys," Lilian said.

"I see you already got company," Trish teased.

"He came by with Amy but she already left," Lilian explained. "Which reminds me, where's Randy?"

Stephanie wasn't listening to them already. Her eyes were focused on something more important. She saw Hunter and she knows that he saw her too. She then walked towards him.

"I'm sorry I read your letter," Stephanie said with her most sorry eyes.

Hunter sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you either."

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah, that, I'm not used to."

"So we're cool now?" Hunter asked cockily.

"Yeah," Stephanie turned around and walked towards her friends. Just then, she stopped in her tracks, she turned around, "I was thinking would you like to go to my birthday party?"

Hunter moved closer to Stephanie. "You're inviting me to your birthday?"

"Yes, and by the way, it's a costume party," Stephanie informed him.

This made Hunter laughed. He couldn't believe that the princess just asked him to go to her birthday party. Not to mention that it's a costume party.

"Don't laugh," Stephanie said. "It wasn't my idea. I didn't have anything to do about it, actually. They wanted it."

"Your friends?" Hunter asked.

"No, my mom and her friends," Stephanie corrected.

"That's weird," Hunter commented. "Them, making decisions for you, I mean."

"Will you come?" Stephanie asked. "You could bring your friends along." She took out an envelope from her bag and gave it to Hunter.

He opened it. It was the invitation to the party. He looked deep into Stephanie's eyes and saw that she was serious. "I'll think about it. I mean, finding a costume could be hard."

Stephanie looked down. "I'll be waiting for you."

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's all for now. Please review… Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This update is dedicated to all those times that I've been doing my homework. Lots and lots of homework. Anyway, I disclaim.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Torrie Wilson stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was neatly tied up in a bun – just like a ballerina. Just then, Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom, looking furious.

"I don't want a costume party for my birthday, I didn't ask for a costume party on my birthday and I never dreamed of having a costume party for my birthday!" Stephanie whined, drying her hair using her towel.

Torrie just stared at the bath robe she's wearing with wide eyes. "You were supposed to wear that LATER, during the pictorial, NOT after you take your bath!"

Stephanie just rolled her eyes. "Duh, I can still wear this later. Besides, it's new so I want to use it. What are you doing here so early anyway?"

"To make sure everything is planned according to what we, that would be your mom and I, have planned," Torrie smiled.

"Can you just call all my guests and say that the party is cancelled?" Stephanie pouted.

Torrie let her sit down on her own bed. "I can't. I know you don't like this thing but can't you pretend that you like it for a maximum of six hours?"

Stephanie shook her head, still pouting.

Torrie hugged her and rubbed her back. "Just look at the bright side. All your friends will be here tonight. Trish will be with Randy, Lilian will be with John, I'll keep your party all together. I'll do my best to keep Kurt away from you."

Stephanie smiled a little when she heard that. "He's an asshole."

"Tell me about it," Torrie smiled too. "And Lilian will be showing off her new boots."

"Another pair of boots?" Stephanie's eyes widened. "How many does she have right now?"

"I don't know," Torrie answered. She was happy that she was able to make Stephanie laugh a little. She knows very well that Stephanie doesn't like to be treated like a princess and the only reason why she helped in preparing the party was to make sure that there is actually something in the party that Stephanie would like.

XOXOXOXOXO

Night came and the guests began to pour. Everyone included in the higher society was invited. Even Melina and Michelle McCool, the girls that hated Stephanie were invited. It was of course Linda's idea and Torrie can't do anything about it.

Melina, wearing a cat costume, complete with whiskers. Torrie couldn't help but laugh at her when she, together with Michelle McCool passed by.

"Meow," Torrie mocked. Melina and Michelle glanced at her way. "And oh, you brought your nurse," she said, looking at Michelle.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Swan Lake?" Melina raised an eyebrow.

Torrie smirked. "I don't. And it is an honor to be called Miss Swan Lake. Do you like my tutu?"

Melina looked at Torrie from head to toe. "I think it's the most disgusting looking tutu ever made in the history of disgusting tutus."

"You might wanna back off right now, Melina," Trish came from out of nowhere with Randy Orton.

"So now you're going to save the day?" Melina glared at her, seeing her complete Wonder Woman costume.

"Randy, give me your bat," Trish said, grabbing Randy's baseball bat. He's dressed as a Baseball Player.

Just then, from out of nowhere, Linda McMahon butted in. "Girls," she said to Melina and Michelle. "It's nice to see you here. I haven't seen you since Stephanie's 12th Birthday. And Torrie, please check Steph upstairs. She'll be down in 7 minutes."

Torrie, Trish and Randy left Melina and Michelle, giving each other dirty looks. As they made their way through the McMahon mansion, Randy noticed three familiar faces.

"Are they invited?" Randy pointed to Hunter, Shawn and Chyna.

"I think so," Torrie replied. "I think Steph gave Hunter an invitation. By the way, where is Lilian?"

Just then, a car stopped in front of the McMahon mansion and out came Lita, Lilian and John. Lilian was dressed as Tinkerbell from Peter Pan, Lita as a Renaissance woman and John as a hockey player. Torrie quickly grabbed Lilian's arm. "You're late!"

"I'm not, you're just early," Lilian replied.

Torrie stared at Lilian's costume. "And I didn't know that Tinkerbell wore stiletto boots."

Lilian laughed. "She also had a fashion sense. I read it somewhere."

Trish gave Randy the sweetest smile. "Is it okay if you just stay here with John and Lita? Maybe show Lita around. She's new here."

Randy kissed her cheek. "Of course babe. See you later."

The three made their way upstairs to Stephanie's room.

"Oh, it's so nice of you guys to visit me before my agonizing pain," Stephanie hugged each of them. "Okay, so I made up my mind to somewhat make myself accept this whole thing, but can you please, please get rid of my escort?"

Torrie hugged her. "I already tried. I mentioned it tons of times to Linda but she wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, Steph."

Stephanie sighed. "Do I really have to do this?"

Before they could answer, someone knocked on the door. That someone came in and it was Linda.

She looked at Stephanie like she was a cute little doll from a store. "Honey, thank you for agreeing to this party. It means so much to me." She kissed Stephanie's forehead, sniffed, keeping herself from crying and hugged her tightly. "See you later downstairs." With that, she left the room.

Stephanie looked at her friends. "Did she really put her heart and soul in preparing this party?"

Torrie smiled, "Not just her but me too. You should've seen her when we were planning this party, she was really excited."

Stephanie covered her face with her hands. "Why does she have to be like that?! Now I have to pretend that I like this whole thing so that I won't break her heart."

Trish sat down Stephanie and the rest tried to calm her down. "Who said that you don't have to break her heart? Have you ever heard of democracy? You can blurt out that 'I hate this party! Get out! All of you! But Trish, Lilian and Torrie must stay.'" This prompted a laugh out of Stephanie.

"You know I can't do that," Stephanie said. "I'll go through this agonizing pain for the people who prepared this thing. Although you can help lessen it by keeping Kurt away from me."

XOXOXOXOXO

After announcing her name, Stephanie came down the majestic stairs of the McMahon mansion wearing a baby-pink off-shoulder gown designed by Torrie. Of course, everyone was clapping. Kurt, who was waiting for Stephanie at the foot of the stairs, had the biggest grin on his face. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world, _he thought. From afar, Hunter was staring admiringly at Stephanie but not everyone was happy to see Stephanie come out.

"Another rich bitch," Chyna commented. "Why were we here again? Oh! Someone said were going to crash a costume party. Then again, he didn't mention that this is a rich bitch's birthday party! Not to mention, the surprising invitation that he has. It's a good thing I'm dressed as a dark angel because I sure do not like this place."

Instead of arguing with Chyna, Hunter just kept staring at Stephanie. He was not at all surprised that Stephanie's dressed as a princess and her escort, a prince.

"I'm out of here," Chyna said once she noticed that Hunter was not with her mentally. "Who's with me?" she looked at Shawn.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Shawn said. "I want to stay and meet some rich bitches." Shawn wore a Samurai costume complete with sword.

"Fine! I'm going home alone!" Chyna said, walking away.

"Be careful on your way home!" Shawn said teasingly.

Soft music began to play. Stephanie and Kurt lead the first dance. Not once did Stephanie smile and her friends could clearly see it.

"We have to do something so that Kurt will go away," Lilian said.

"How?" Torrie asked.

"We need other guys to dance with her," Trish suggested.

XOXOXOXOXO

After Shane McMahon danced with his girlfriend Marissa, Trish quickly approached him. "We need your help," she said, "and also yours," she pointed to Marissa.

"I something wrong?" Shane asked.

"We decided to have a little best in costume prize but it is only applicable for boys," Lilian explained.

"Why?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Don't tell me that you don't see it," Torrie said. "She doesn't like each and every second of this and her wish is that Kurt would leave her alone."

"What do you want us to do?" Shane asked.

XOXOXOXOXO

**I apologize for the late update. I'm busy with school, more importantly, Thesis. Please review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah! It's my birthday! LOL. Since it's my birthday, would you mind dropping a review? That would be the greatest gift. Thanks. By the way, I disclaim.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Amy sat alone in a table. John was somewhere with his friends and Lilian was busy talking to Torrie, Trish, Shane and Marissa. She gazed at the people around her, watching as couples danced with the music. She never wished that someone would ask her to dance but somehow, she would love to dance. She heard someone fake a cough.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" she looked up and saw Shawn. She quickly turned away, not wanting anything to do with the guy who previously spilled milk all over her.

"I'm not really into a dancing mood right now," Amy replied.

"You know you'd love to dance," Shawn said teasingly. Deep inside, a part of Amy wants to dance, but not with Shawn.

"Let me tell you something, mister," Amy stood up. "You don't just spill milk and ask someone to dance with you. Got it?"

Shawn smiled. "No."

Amy bit her lip, feeling irritable with the situation.

"Okay maybe we started off with the wrong foot," Shawn extended a hand. "I'm Shawn."

Amy just gazed at his hand. John arrived at the table and saw the two. "It's a good thing you now have some friends aside from Lilian, Trish, Torrie and Steph." He stared at Shawn, "I don't trust him."

As soon as John left, Amy took a deep breath. "I'm Amy." She shook his hand.

"I don't get it," Shawn said. "Your cousin just told you that he doesn't trust me and now you're being nice to me."

Amy smiled. "My cousin is not the biggest genius. I know you vandalized his car but that doesn't have anything to do with me. His problem is not my problem."

"Shall we dance then?" Shawn asked as she took Amy's hand. They danced into the music just as other couples were. Starting a new found friendship.

XOXOXOXOXO

"How about that vampire?" Torrie pointed at the guy wearing a vampire costume.

"Ugh, Torrie," Lilian protested. "We wouldn't want our princess to dance with a vampire, would we?"

"That would be unusual," Trish commented.

"How about that sailor?" Marissa pointed at a certain guy.

"He's too short for Steph," Shane commented.

"Well who do you want?" Torrie was starting to panic, the night was about to conclude.

"We need someone that would shock the guests," said Lilian. "And most especially, leave Kurt dumfounded."

"Yeah," Marissa said. "That's kind of the whole point in this plan."

Trish kept on looking around. "But who would it be?"

"Does my mom know about this?" Shane asked feeling worried about what his mother's reaction would be.

"No," Torrie said. "But she would like it. It's a one-of-a-kind idea."

"Not really," Trish said. "This idea is for Steph to get out if Kurt's wrath."

They all laughed, still looking around for the right guy wearing the right costume. Then they spotted a certain guy. He's not really an ideal guy but enough to drive Kurt out of his mind.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mrs. McMahon, we really need to pull off this surprise for Steph," Torrie pleaded. "She will surely love this. Please let us pull this off."

Linda looked at Shane. "Mom, don't worry. We're not going to do something stupid. At least not on Stephanie's birthday."

Linda thought for a while. "Are you sure you will not hurt anyone?" No fireworks or firecrackers of any kind?"

_We're just gonna hurt Kurt, _they all thought. "Positive Mrs. McMahon," they all replied.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the most exciting part of this evening," said Lilian on the microphone. She can really handle a microphone, not just on parties, but everywhere. "In just a few minutes, Stephanie's spotlight dance will start and she'll dance with the chosen best in costume for tonight."

"What the fuck is she saying?" Kurt blurted out to Shane who held him back and together with John and Randy, dragged him away. "I'm supposed to be with Steph! She's supposed to dance with me! I'm her fucking escort!"

Trish smiled as she held out a duct tape. "She doesn't need an escort, in case you don't know."

Lilian continued. "So, among many guys present here tonight, the lucky guy is the one wearing a… Pirate costume!"

Shawn slapped Hunter's arm real hard. "You just scored a rich bitch man!"

Everyone was clapping. Stephanie was at last smiling. What others didn't know was that he's the biggest rebel in school and that he can never be with a princess.

Stephanie smiled to her friends. "Whose idea was that?"

They just replied a smile. "We just want you to be happy on your birthday."

Stephanie hugged them each so tight. "I love you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The music started to play and the spotlight was on them. "I never knew that the spotlight could be so hot," Hunter said as droplets of sweat were forming in his forehead.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,_

"You have no idea how horrible my night was with Kurt," Stephanie said as they swayed to the music. "It was the most horrible thing. It's a good thing my friends love me."

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

"Well I was looking at you the whole evening," Hunter said.

"Oh, stalker!" Stephanie joked.

"I'm not," Hunter defended himself. "You're the birthday celebrant and your'e the most beautiful girl here."

Stephanie giggled as she melted in his stare.

_Oh but you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheek so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.  
Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight._

When the song ended, their time together also ended. But instead of letting go of Stephanie, Hunter pulled him closer slowly. "I need to say something to you."

Stephanie looked into his eyes. "What?"

"Happy birthday," Hunter saw Stephanie's smile and gathered up his strenghth. "And I'm in love with you Steph."

Stephanie just heard the biggest words in her entire life which left her dumbfounded.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Like I said, it's my birthday today and that's the birthday part. LOL. Reviews, anyone?**

**T. Enya, walang assingment ngayong araw na 'to. Hahaha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's so hard to sneak around during Periodical Week. Screw you, EGAY! Our agony should've been over by now. Anyway, I still own no one. So poor. Please review!**

XOXOXOXOXO

Stephanie couldn't believe what she just heard. It is in fact, the most amazing and at the same time, surprising words she had heard that night. For a moment, she seemed like it was only the two of them around. It lasted until she felt Marissa tugging her arm.

"Steph, it's time to blow your candles," she heard Marissa said. Stephanie followed, although her eyes never left Hunter. But slowly, he disappeared into the crowd.

The rest of the night came by quickly. Stephanie was almost absent-minded for the rest of the night. Nobody noticed – nobody except Amy.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Stephanie?" Amy asked Shawn who was still dancing with her.

"Hunter must've done something to her," Shawn replied coolly. "You know Hunter knows how to hypnotize people."

Amy shot him a glare. "That thing was not really pleasant to hear."

Shawn laughed, "I'm just kidding! I'm just saying that she must be overwhelmed with all this commotion."

The night ended and guests began to go home. It was the only time that Amy was able to ask Stephanie if there's something wrong.

"Steph, thank you for inviting me," Amy smiled. "Did you enjoy your party?"

Stephanie smiled at her, "I certainly did. Your presence meant so muck to me."

_Overwhelmed, _Amy thought. _It can happen. _Amy left with John and Lilian – just like how she got there.

The last to leave was Torrie. She was one of the party planners and she loved to see the place empty – even though it looked like a wreck.

"The night was amazing, wasn't it?" Torrie said with a big grin on her face. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it because I know you did."

Stephanie laughed, "Well the first part with Kurt was – horrible but it was fun anyways." Suddenly, as quickly as it came, she stopped laughing and her smile was gone.

Torrie, of course, was worried, "What's wrong?"

"Tor," Stephanie held her hand. "I've got dirt…"

Torrie smirked. "Spill…"

"You know Hunter, right?" Stephanie started. "Oh of course you do! He kinda danced with me tonight. Well, he kinda told me that… That he loves me."

"Shut up!" Torrie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "But you two are like – not in the matchmaker's book. Its like – world's apart thing. Stuff like Romeo and Juliet! Steph…"

"Romeo and Juliet?! _Two households both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene – _"Stephanie mocked.

"Steph!!!"

"Do you think he's sincere?" Stephanie asked.

"Well… How should I know?!" Torrie said. "He said it to you, you should know if he's sincere or not."

"Yeah… You're right," Stephanie thought for a while. "But do you remember when John was courting Lilian? He was like – in a wimp mode."

Torrie was confused. "And your point is?"

"It's hard for guys to tell girls what they feel," Stephanie said. "What id he was just messing around? I mean… That's what he's known for. What do you think? Wait – I should know him better. He wouldn't do something like that to me."

Torrie was still confused about the situation. "Let's ask Trish and Lilian. I mean, they should know, they've been there."

"I don't want other to know, Tor," Stephanie begged. "If the whole school finds out – "

"Your reputation will be trashed," Torrie continued Stephanie's sentence for her.

"It will?" Stephanie was shocked. "I was just thinking that if the whole school finds out, mom and dad will find out too. They will never, I mean NEVER allow me to go out with Hunter."

"You're thinking of going out with him? Your reputation WILL be trashed," Torrie pointed out. "There are a lot of better guys than Hunter."

"I – I think I need Lilian and Trish's opinion," Stephanie said.

"I can't even imagine you going out with him," Torrie shook his head. "I can't see a single bit of goodness in him."

"Torrie, please don't be so harsh," Stephanie said.

Torrie sighed. "Gosh, now you're defending him! Tell me, if you could rate him from 1 to 10, what would it be?"

"I think… I'll be giving him… 8?" Stephanie wasn't sure.

"I think I need to sleep," Torrie grabbed her bag and stood up. "Don't talk to him on Monday – at least not yet. The four of us will figure this out."

"I don't really think there is something to figure out," Stephanie said. "I'll just go straight up to him and I'll talk to him. I'll ask him what his intentions are."

Torrie's jaw dropped. "You can't do that! You must protect you reputation!"

Stephanie's jaw dropped too. "What if he really meant what he said?"

Torrie looked down. "Then I guess he'll have to talk to Vinnie Mac because I really don't think your dad wants his daughter going out with someone who previously decimated his son's car. Remember the car issues? Not just with Shane but also with John."

"Of course I do," Stephanie replied. "Good night."

On her way home, Torrie couldn't help herself from calling Trish and Lilian. "Girls, our princess is in love."

Both of them were excited, excited to hear more from the breaking news. "With who?"

"With the biggest rebel in school, Hunter Helmsley," Torrie said.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was a bad news until now," Trish said.

Lilian sighed. "Poor Steph…"

"We've got to stop her heart before it breaks down into pieces," Torrie said. "I know that guy is up to no good."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Uh-oh… Is Hunter sincere or what? Stay tuned…**

**Reviews, anyone?**

**Anyway, sorry it's too short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm just sneaking this thing cause this has been stuck in my notebook for a long time. I disclaim… Please review…**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Chyna! Chyna!" Hunter called out his friend, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. "I haven't seen you since Steph's birthday. What have you been up to lately?"

Chyna just smirked. She had on the smirk of a DX member moments after pulling a prank. "Just the usual stuff."

Hunter knew something was wrong. As far as he could remember, CHyna was really pissed during Stephanie's birthday. But before going to his next class, Hunter decided to pass by Stephanie's locker, hoping that she would be there and he can have a glimpse of her.

"Torrie," Stephanie whispered. "He's coming this way."

Torrie gasped at Stephanie's statement. She immediately pulled her close to her. "Don't look at him," she instructed.

"But – "

"We're going to talk to the girls first, remember?" Torrie reminded her. "You cannot have a rebel in school looking at you and you looking back at him."

But Stephanie could still see him in the corner of her eye. She could sense that he's not removing his eyes on her, even though he's constantly walking. "Well then I need to talk to the girls immediately," Stephanie said. "I don't think I can continue to ignore someone who did nothing bad to me."

"I don't think that's entirely true," Torrie said. "Don't you remember the car pranks? It was not just John's car but also your brother's. Oh wait; we don't exactly like Shane, do we?"

"Not until my birthday," Stephanie responded. "It's the first time that you guys collaborated with him and the first time that he did something good to me."

Lilian interrupted them and, "Steph, Tor, why are you two still chit-chatting here? We're going to be late!"

"Lil," Stephanie said. "After school, I'm going to tell you and Trish something."

Lilian was confused. "Torrie already knows what you're about to say, right? Why is that so?"

"Torrie stayed a little while after my party," Stephanie said. "And please, when I do tell you guys, please hear me out."

Lilian nodded and turned to Torrie who just shook her head. Just then, Trish came storming into the classroom.

"You're late Miss Stratus!" Mr. Piper said, taking a time off from writing on the board.

Trish was catching her breath. "Yeah, I know, but on my way here, I saw a little girl in the Bio lab trying to catch her frog. She couldn't do it so I helped her."

Mr. Piper shook his head. "Stop your silly stories and sit down."

Trish sat in front of Stephanie who was giggling and she whispered to her, "We have a small meeting after class. By the way, nice story."

Trish just nodded when she saw Mr. Piper's gaze.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Girls, I know we have a meeting but we've got soccer practice so let me change first," Trish said, running towards the locker room.

"So, what am I to expect in our little meeting?" Lilian asked as they sat in the bleachers.

"Major shock," Torrie said.

Stephanie elbowed her. "I just need your opinions."

Just then, they heard a familiar scream. They could recognize that scream even if they were in the middle of Disneyland. A scream that made them immediately stand up their seats and rush to the locker room. There, they saw Trish, covered in green paint.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked. She pulled out a tissue so that Trish could wipe her face.

"I opened my locker and then this stupid green thing squirted all over me!" Trish whined. "Someday, I'm gonna have that DX arrested."

"Arrested?" Stephanie was shocked. "Are you even sure that it's them?"

"They're the only one who does these things to people," Lilian said.

"I still think it's not right to pre-judge them," Stephanie said.

"Well I thought you're with me," Trish said, wiping off her tears. "The last thing I need right now is my friend protecting my offenders."

"I'm not protecting them…" Stephanie said. "It's just that… I need to go home. Our meeting… We'll find another time."

When she left, Trish and Lilian have confused look on their faces. "Seriously, what is up with her?" Lilian asked.

XOXOXOXOXO

Hunter was waiting for Stephanie to come home. He was standing right across the street. Earlier when he passed by her locker, he didn't expect her not to look his way. Finally, her car came into view and so did she.

"Steph! Stephanie!" Hunter called out.

Stephanie turned around. "I don't even know how you did that and I don't even know why you're here right now, talking to me."

Hunter's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna tell me that you did not squirt green paint on Trish?" Stephanie said.

"I... We did not do that," Hunter said. "We haven't been pulling pranks lately and as you may have noticed, I'm not in detention."

"Then who did it?" Stephanie asked and turned away from Hunter.

"I don't know," Hunter called out. "All I know is that I wouldn't do that to you or to your friends. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You already did, thrice."

Hunter didn't even want to count. "Well I told you, I didn't do it," Hunter said. "And the two was before – "

"Before what?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"Before I realized that I love you," Hunter said. When he saw the rolling of her eyes, he quickly said, "You know I'd do anything to you. I'd change for you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes again. "Prove it."

Hunter leaned towards her and his lips touched hers. He could feel that Stephanie was stiff. They noticed a flash of a camera and broke up.

Melina came right out of the bushes. "This would look good in the front page our school paper," she said with a smirk on her face.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Give me a typhoon and I'll update again… Please review… BTW, October 2, 2007, happy birthday ana**


	13. Chapter 13

**I haven't updated for a long time, haven't I? Sorry… We have this whole Thesis thing going on lately. Anyway, I disclaim. Please review.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Three way calling. Stephanie was thankful for the guys who invented it and brought it in this world. She needs to talk to someone, and that someone would not be Torrie. She would be really mad and furious if she finds out exactly what happened.

"What's up Steph?" Lilian asked cheerfully. "Since when did we do this three way calling thing? We're four."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I was involved in a terrible thing this afternoon."

"Oh my God," was all Trish was able to say. "What happened?"

"And why aren't we including Torrie?" Lilian added. The last thing she wanted to know is that there is a misunderstanding between the two of them.

"I don't even know where to start," Stephanie said. She would be crushed if all her friends would be against Hunter. "What do you guys do when someone tells you that he loves you and kisses you?"

"No way!" both girls screamed. Stephanie pulled the phone away from her when she heard it. "How can you not tell us earlier? Who's the lucky guy? Do we know him? Are we also close to him? Is he a great guy? Would he pass our standards?" she could barely distinguish Lilian and Trish's voice.

"Wait," Stephanie said. "One question at a time. But first, please answer me."

"I'll go first," Trish said. Stephanie could imagine her grinning widely. "When Randy told me that, he didn't kiss me so that was a big plus. Don't you think it's a little fast to be kissing when someone just told you he likes you? I mean, he's not displaying his gentleman ways by that."

Stephanie thought about it for a while. Trish had a point. Maybe Hunter isn't the best gentleman in the world. She didn't pretty much care but she still needs more opinion.

"I'll tell you my story," Lilian said, excitement in her voice. "As you guys may know, I've been really mean to John when he confessed and him kissing me at that time has a zero possibility of happening. But come to think of it Trish, when someone kissed you for the first time, you'd be too dumbfounded to realize that he's not a gentleman. Now Steph, spill…"

_Spill…_ Stephanie feared those words. She feared that Lilian and Trish wouldn't accept Hunter just like Torrie did.

"Yeah, who is he?" Trish said. They were anxious to hear who the guy is but at the same time wondering who the hell he is. They haven't seen Stephanie with anyone so the news was really a big shocker.

"Hunter Helmsley," Stephanie managed to say.

"Excuse me?" Lilian said. A couple of seconds came by but they were still quiet. Stephanie's heart was pounding so fast.

Stephanie sighed. "Please say something," she pleaded.

"Do you know what kind of person he is?" Trish asked. "Are you even aware of what happened to me lately? Stephanie, what were you thinking?"

Stephanie bit her lip. "This is why I wanted to tell you. But now, a part of me wishes that I never told you."

Lilian could sense that a tension was building up. She doesn't want that to happen especially if its all because of a guy named Hunter Helmsley. "Why don't we just weigh the pros and cons," she suggested. "Let's start with the cons."

"I'll start with the cons," Trish said harshly. "And I probably won't stop with the cons. First of all, he's a member, or should I say, leader, of the gang called DX."

"It's not a gang," Stephanie defended.

"Technically, it's not a gang," Lilian added.

"Yeah, just a bully group," Trish said sarcastically. "Second, they, and by 'they', I refer to him as the leader, ruined your brother's car. And Lilian, I think you're with me right now because they also ruined John's car and on the process, ruining your date!"

"Well, I can clearly remember that," Lilian simply said. "Go on…"

"The green paint incident a while ago," Trish recalled. "I know it's them, I just do."

"What else?" Lilian asked.

"Look, do we really need to focus on the cons?" Stephanie interrupted.

"Yes because there's one more thing that I would like to add," Trish said. "He's a detention guy."

"Ok, can we focus on the pros now?" Stephanie said. Maybe this was a wrong idea in the first place. How can her closest friends not understand her? "You may not know it but he's a good guy deep inside."

Trish laughed. "I'd like to see the good side of him. This conversation is getting nowhere. Stephanie, the next time you pick a guy, pick someone better than him."

"But Trish you've got to help me – " Stephanie sighed as Trish hung up, leaving her with only Lilian. "Are you gonna hung up like Trish?"

"I'd like to hear the whole story," Lilian said.

"I saw the real him," Stephanie stated. "I looked beyond the DX guy and saw that he's a good guy. I just hope you can understand that because right now, I'm in a big trouble."

"Did your mom find out?" Lilian asked. As much as she hated Hunter, she really wants to understand her friend.

"She will, someday," Stephanie said. "Melina took a picture of us."

"Don't worry about that," Lilian told her. "We can find some excuse if someone sees that picture. We'll just use the old excuse, 'We were just doing a project'."

Stephanie felt like crying. "It's not that kind of picture. Melina took a picture of us while kissing."

Lilian's jaw dropped. "She did not just do that."

Stephanie became frantic. "She did and she said something about putting it in the school paper – front page."

Lilian felt that they could do nothing about it. But that's the last thing she wanted to say to Stephanie. "Is there any way to stop Melina from doing that?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said, almost sobbing. "I'm going to be in a big trouble if that happens."

"Well…" Lilian thought of something nice to say. "What should we do?"

"I suggest we try to steal each and every copy of that picture before it comes out in public," Stephanie said.

"Yeah but knowing Melina and her buddy, Michelle, it would be out anytime now," Lilian said.

"But I'm thinking that they would preserve it for the big front page debut," Stephanie said.

It took Lilian some time to say something to Stephanie. "I don't think so… Look at the school site."

Stephanie quickly went to their school site. The last thing she wanted to see was their scandalous picture. But when she got there, she couldn't feel any worse. "Oh my…"

XOXOXOXOXO

**This has been up all night and I can't complete it due to the fact that we no longer have the channel that airs WWE shows so I watched it on YouTube. Also, I've been recently making chipmunk videos. Visit my profile page for a link to my chipmunk videos. Rate and comment. And review this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been a while… It's been a LONG while…**

* * *

_The Royal Kiss  
__By Melina Perez_

_Spotted this afternoon were Stephanie McMahon and a mysterious guy that we won't reveal until intensive public demand. Did our little princess already find her Prince Charming? Will the king and queen approve of her Prince Charming? Most of all, is he Prince Charming?_

_Thanks to our insider who always gets the latest scoop on our princess's life, we bring you today a picture of what might've been the most magical moment of the princess's life – her first kiss._

_But sorry guys… You'll have to wait till the next edition of our infamous school paper. Have fun waiting!_

"I'm dead," Stephanie said.

"Since when was she authorized to post an article here?" Lilian commented.

"Lilian, please focus," Stephanie pleaded.

"Hey, maybe she isn't too bad afterall," Lilian said. "I mean, she didn't reveal that it was Hunter. But just imagine Torrie's reaction when she sees this. She didn't hear it from you first Steph."

"Lil, please stop blabbering," Stephanie said. "I'm in a serious problem here."

"Chill…" Lilian said. "It's not like you're gonna be kicked out of school or something. And I have a great idea."

"What?" Stephanie asked, curious.

* * *

_The Real Bitch_

_The story is all over the school site. Melina Perez revealing to everyone that Stephanie McMahon finally found her not-so Prince Charming. While the identity of the prince is still unknown, students can't help but guess who it is._

_But the real deal here is, how did MP came up with this story? Is it real? If it is, has she been stalking the princess? Jealousy much?_

_Look at the situation this way. Our princess kissing a guy in a public place or has MP been lying ever since. Also, stalking is a crime, especially if you have bad intentions. Lastly, an article posted by someone who's not authorized to do so._

_So, students, you decide, who's the bitch?_

"What do you think?" Lilian asked, a smirk crept through her lips.

Stephanie just shook her head as she read it. "You're just creating a scandal."

"I'm sort of saving your name for a while until that school paper comes out," Lilian pointed out.

"What if it just makes matters worse?" Stephanie asked.

Lilian sighed. "Tell you what, I'll just leave that article to you. I'll tell you how to post it in the site and if you already made up your mind, post it. Just so you know, the time I spent in writing that article was supposed to be used in studying."

"I never asked you to write this," Stephanie defended herself.

"That's why I'm leaving the final decision to you," Lilian said. "I was just trying to help, sorry if it seemed like I will just make matters worse. Bye," then the phone clicked.

* * *

"Kids…" Linda said as she placed the bowl of pasta on the dinner table. "Tell me about school. I haven't heard about school from you two since you were in elementary."

"Exactly mother," Shane simply said. "We're too old for that."

"Well how are we supposed to know about the things that you do in school?" Linda said. "Just like your crush."

"I already have a girlfriend mom," Shane said.

Linda glanced at Stephanie. "What about Steph?"

Shane's eyes brightened. "As a matter of fact mother just this day, in the school site – ow!"

Stephanie stomped on his foot hard. It made him wince and it made her smile.

* * *

After dinner, Stephanie stormed into Shane's room. She tried her best not to yell and managed to do so. "What were you trying to say to mom and dad a while ago?"

Shane just smirked in her direction. "I was just trying to tell them what I saw in our school site."

Stephanie is in a big trouble. She knows that but she will not let herself be in that big trouble. "What is it?"

Shane laughed, enough to make Stephanie irritated. "I cannot believe that you don't know what's in our school site. Come here and I'll show you." He typed the URL of their school site and he was surprised at what he saw. "You know, the one thing I hate about this site is that when they post another headline, the old one gets lost."

Stephanie was relieved. "I don't have anything to do with _that_."

"What a stupid article about a stupid trip to Alaska that no one will even go to," Shane said. "But I still know what I read earlier."

Stephanie flipped her hair and strutted towards her brother's bedroom door.

"And I will get a copy of the next issue of the school paper!" Shane shouted.

* * *

"I've been a really bad friend lately," Stephanie confessed in front of their lockers. "I really want to make it up to you guys."

Torrie sighed. "You haven't really done anything bad. The only thing you did was you got acquainted with Hunter. You're still our friend no matter what. We just don't want you to be near someone who could possibly hurt you."

Stephanie held out three brochures and handed it to the three of them. "This trip to Alaska that the school is hosting, I really want the four of us to go. Let's forget about everything else and try to have a great time with each other." Stephanie stared at their blank faces and anxiously waited for someone to respond.

"Let's have a group hug," Lilian initiated. "We don't have to go to Alaska to have a great time. As long as we have each other we can have a great time. Who cares where we are?"

"Guys, stop, you're making me cry," Trish said.

They all shared a group hug and Stephanie begun to wipe tears away from her eyes. "I do care where we are. Shane's going to Greece with the rest of their batch after graduation."

They all laughed at her. "We'll go ALL over Europe after our graduation," Torrie said. "By the way, do you guys even care about junior prom?"

Trish's eyes brightened. "I have the best idea. Or, it could be if you guys will agree to it."

Stephanie grew curious. "What is it?"

"Let's try to get away from our social lives and go camping," Trish said.

Torrie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean get away from our social lives?"

"Let's not go to our prom and instead, let's go camping," Trish suggested.

"Camping?" Lilian said. "Are you serious? We can't survive camping. I mean, not just the four of us, we can't survive."

"No. We'll be camping at our backyard," Trish said. "Let's put up a tent and start a bonfire. Just the four of us at the night of our prom."

"We're seriously not going to our prom?" Lilian asked.

"There's always a senior prom," Stephanie said. "It'll be fun camping."

"What about…" Torrie motioned to Trish and Lilian. "Randy and John."

"They're big guys, they can handle themselves," Trish said.

"_Attention Titan High students," _Mr. Flair's voice filled the school halls. _"The school paper is out now. Make sure to grab a copy from this issue's volunteer distributor, Melina Perez."_

"You're screwed Steph," the three of them said in unison.

"That issue didn't go through the hands of the administrators," Lilian said. "That's what happens when someone volunteers to distribute it."

"What are we going to do now?" Stephanie's heart was pounding. "Wait, you all know about what's in that?"

Torrie smiled. "Of course, even I know it. And I would appreciate if next time it will come from you first"

Lilian smiled. "I also know that you didn't post the article I wrote last night."

"Why don't we stop our small chit-chat and start running and pin Melina to the wall and grab all the copies and burn them all?" Trish suggested.

They all started running but it was too late. They came up to a corridor filled with students reading the school paper. "Who would've thought?" "There she is." "Nice kiss." Those words filled the hall.

Stephanie wanted to run away. She turned around only to bump into Mr. Flair. "Public Display of affection," he said while holding the paper directly in front of Stephanie's face. "According to the background in the picture you two are not in the school premises so I'm not going to accuse you of that crime. What I do want to know is… Melina Perez!! Report to my office immediately!"

The school hall became quiet. After Mr. Flair left, Trish, Lilian and Torrie can't help but laugh. "Karma…" they said.

Stephanie can't help but laugh too. "Now all I have to worry is if mom and dad sees this," she said, holding the paper and then tearing it into pieces.

"So… Camping on prom night?" Trish reminded them.

"That is so on!" they all said.

* * *

**What do you all think? Sorry this took so long considering that school ended a month ago… Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own WWE and the beautiful song, "Music of the Night", Andrew Lloyd Webber owns it.**

* * *

Torrie knocked on Trish's front door. She managed to do it without dropping her bags which she was having a hard time with. "Trish, where are you?" she continued knocking.

Suddenly, Trish came out of the bushes. She grabbed one of Torrie's bags from her and led her to the backyard. "We're camping, remember? You're not supposed to knock in the house because we're not camping in there."

The only light present was the moonlight and the streetlight. _I chose the wrong day to wear shorts_, Torrie thought. "Do you think mosquitoes will bite us?"

"Us?" Trish repeated. "Maybe they prefer your blood. I bet they're only gonna bite you."

Torrie's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to scare me away because you know what? It's working. I can't believe we ditched prom to be bitten by mosquitoes!"

"Well then, go to the prom," Trish simply said.

"Torrie!" she was greeted by Stephanie and Lilian.

"Come on!" Stephanie said. "Let's make a bonfire!" Stephanie had a hard time lighting the firewood with the match. "Why isn't it…." She continued flicking the matchstick against the side of the matchbox.

Lilian handed her a couple of papers. "You're not gonna light the wood with only _that_." She looked at the matchstick. "Light these papers first and then use it to light the firewood."

"Oh," Stephanie chuckled.

Torrie sat beside Stephanie with a Diet Coke in hand. "So… What happened to your boyfriends?" she referred to Trish and Lilian.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lilian snapped.

"Yeah right," Trish answered for all of them. "Randy will be fine without me."

* * *

"_Trish, what color will your gown be?" Randy asked with his arm around her. "Since this our first formal dance together I thought we could be color coordinated."_

_Trish smiled. "And since when did you care about colors?"_

"_Ever since I found out that I'm going to the prom with the most beautiful girl here in the campus," Randy smirked._

_Trish removed Randy's arm around her. "You see… about the prom…" She stared at Randy's blue orbs and wondered how to tell it to him without breaking his heart. "I'm not going to the prom."_

"_You're not going to the prom with me?" Randy asked, completely confused._

_Trish bit her lower lip. "No. It's not that I'm not going to the prom with you. I'm just not going to the prom. Not at all."_

"_Why?" Randy asked. "This is a big step to our relationship. We're gonna take pictures and we're gonna look like a pair made in heaven. Weren't you looking forward to that night ever since you were little?"_

"_Randy, we've been to each and every social gathering there is. Whether or not it's sanctioned by the school. I just need a break from all of this."_

"_You're tired of being popular?" Randy asked._

"_Don't look at it like that," Trish asked. "And besides, I'm not popular." Who was she kidding? She knows she's popular and so is Randy. If Randy's going to the prom alone, for sure a lot of girls will hit on him._

_Randy was no longer looking at Trish's eyes. "What will you be doing at prom night?"_

"_Camping at our backyard with my friends," Trish answered._

_Randy just nodded his head. "Then I might as well spend the evening reading books."_

_Trish sighed. "Just because I'm ditching the biggest night of the year doesn't mean you should too."_

"_If I'm not going with you, I'd rather not go at all," Randy said._

_Trish knows he will go. If he wants to be the senior class president next year, he might as well go. He just couldn't bear to say it to Trish. "Just please… Try to enjoy prom night without me."_

* * *

At the prom, Amy was a wallflower standing at one corner trying to find the four most popular girls in school that seems to be missing. She's doing it for her cousin who hasn't stood up the chair he's been sitting on.

"John," she slammed her hand on the table so she can catch John's attention. "Haven't you seen all those girls looking at you? You're a quarterback. Why can't you ask anyone to dance with you?"

John stared at her. "Because I can't."

"Why can't you do it?" Amy asked.

This time, John glared at her. "Because there's only one girl I want to dance with and she's not with me right now."

Amy sighed. "Well good news is she's not here. Her friends aren't even here."

"They can't miss prom," John said. "They're probably just hiding from me."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say cousin. If you're not planning to enjoy the night, I'm not planning to share with your agony."

_

* * *

_

John silently sat in a chair beside Lilian in the library. Lilian shot him a look that said, "What are you doing here?"

_Then he slipped a small piece of paper that said, "Will you go to prom with me?" and then he smiled._

_Lilian stood up and grabbed his hand gently, leading him outside the library. "John? I'm sorry but I have other commitments." Then she kissed his cheek. "Maybe next year?" and she walked silently away from his sight._

* * *

"I can't believe all we have here are Diet Cokes and junk foods," Torrie said.

"What else do you want to eat? We're camping, remember?" Trish said. "But on the other hand, I'm tired of eating those. Do you guys want to buy something else to eat? There's a 7-eleven in the next four blocks."

"Okay, let's get something to eat," Stephanie said.

"Steph?" Lilian asked. "How did your mom deal with the fact that you're not going to prom?"

Stephanie smiled. "I told her I'll be ready at Trish's house so she dropped me off here. It's a good thing Trish's parents are not here or else they'll be chatting and they'll know we're ditching prom."

"Where are your parents anyway?" Lilian asked Trish. "They're in Rome. They just told me to take care of house while they're gone."

"Oh… my…" Torrie said, looking nervous. "We totally left the bonfire!"

The girls ran back to Trish's house besides the fact that they were already two blocks away. "I'm going to be dead!" Trish said, frantically.

When they got there, Trish collapsed on the grass. "How can I let my house be turned into ashes? That was so stupid." Then she grabbed a pail of water and poured the water into the bonfire that now have a very small fire.

"Well it's a good thing that it's not a windy night," Lilian said.

"I should've known that a small bonfire would not cause the downfall of our house," Trish said. "We were running all over!"

They all laughed at that. "And when we got here, all we saw was that small fire left on the bonfire. Way to burn some fats!"

"Come on, let's go to 7-eleven," Stephanie said.

When 7-eleven was in sight, Torrie broke the silence. "This will be my first time in there."

"Seriously?" Trish asked.

Stephanie smiled at Torrie, "Mine too."

"How about you Lil?" Trish asked.

"My second time," Lilian confessed.

"When was your first time to be in here?" Trish asked when they were inside the store.

"Uhm…" Lilian kind of hesitated to tell her. "The day after the musical. John asked me what I want to do now that the musical is over. I told him I wanted to drink a cold beverage and then he bought me a large Slurpee."

They all chuckled. "That was so sweet."

"It was just supposed to be a joke," Lilian said. "I didn't know he would take it seriously."

"He could've bought you a Mocha Frap from Starbucks," Torrie said and then she added, "venti."

"He's never been at Starbucks," Lilian said. "He hates coffee."

"Ohmygod!" Trish squealed. "She already knows what he likes and what he hates."

"Shut up," Lilian said, hitting Trish's arm.

"Oh well," Trish said, changing the subject. "I wonder what this week had been for Steph. I know a lot of guys asked you to the prom. Did you have a hard time turning down ALL of them?"

"It was kinda fun turning them down," Stephanie said. "You know, after trying their best to ask me to their prom, I'm just gonna go like, 'Sorry, I won't'." _Except for Hunter, I really had a hard time turning him down; I think I broke his heart._

* * *

" _Hey Steph," Hunter stood beside her locker. "What do you think about prom?"_

"_Let's just say that I don't like wearing gowns," Stephanie lied, trying to avoid the possible subject of their conversation._

"_I don't like wearing a tuxedo either," Hunter ran his hand through his blonde hair. "So, you're not excited about it?"_

"_Not at all," Stephanie said._

"_Did your mom put you up again with some guy you don't know?" Hunter asked._

_Stephanie closed her locker. "My mom doesn't have anything to do with prom, don't worry."_

"_Has a lucky guy asked you to the prom already?" Hunter said nervously._

_Stephanie was trying to find the right words to say. "A lot of guys asked me already."_

"_Did you say 'yes' to them?" Hunter asked, hoping she would say no._

"_Hunter," Stephanie reached for his hand. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

John Cena saw Randy Orton desperately trying to get out of the venue of their prom. It was actually the first social event that John saw Randy without his girlfriend which happens to be the best friend of his supposed-to-be date. "Hey Randy!" John called out. "Where's Trish?"

"Don't you know? She's camping in their backyard with her best friends. They ditched prom. And I can't stand it without her."

_That's the commitment she was referring to_, John thought. "Are you going there?"

"No, I'm going home," Randy said. "I think I already made my presence felt and will have a chance of being the senior class president next year."

"I have a plan," John said. "Let's make this night romantic for them."

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to eat all these," Trish said. They were each carrying a bag from 7-eleven. "We're going to pig out tonight!"

They slowly walked back to Trish's house and they were crept out when they heard a song playing nearby. "What's that?" Stephanie said.

"What's what?" Torrie asked.

Stephanie looked at her friends. "Can't you hear it?"

They listened carefully. "Music of the Night, Phantom of the Opera," Lilian said. "Big deal. Maybe some your neighbors are playing the soundtrack or whatever," she said to Trish.

"But it sounds like it's coming from our house!" Trish freaked out.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
__Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
__Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
__Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling night  
__And listen to the music of the night_

They slowly went to the backyard and the music was growing louder and louder.

"They're here!" Torrie squealed. "They're here because you guys won't go to the prom! They're here to be with you!"

"Randy!" Trish said. "You're supposed to be at the prom, not here." She was already hugging him.

"One dance and we'll go," Randy whispered in her ear.

Lilian smiled towards John's direction. The couples began to dance slowly, taking in the beautiful music.

"Let's leave them for a while," Stephanie told Torrie.

They went out and started to walk for a while. "Steph? Is that you?" she heard a voice that she completely recognizes.

"Go…" Torrie whispered. "I'll be in the house, watching TV."

Torrie went away and Hunter walked towards Stephanie. "So you didn't go to the prom?"

Stephanie smiled. "We all wanted a break from the social sphere. But you're here now. Which makes me think that prom came to me."

_You alone can make my song take flight  
__Help me make the music of the night_


	16. Chapter 16

Torrie kept pressing the keys of the remote control. How could life be so bad? They didn't go to prom but it looks like prom came to them. Just as she settled as Cartoon Network, two girls came barging into the television room.

"Torrie," Trish said, "we're so sorry to leave you here all alone and lonely. Where is Steph anyway?"

Torrie opened a bag of Lay's and dug her hand in it. "Prom came to her too," she simply said.

"You mean she's with that Hunter guy?" Trish asked.

Lilian dug her hand into the bag of Lay's too. "There's nothing bad about it, really."

"Because everyone already knows?" Trish said. "That's not cool. At least that's not cool with Steph's parents either. They're going to kill her for being with a guy like Hunter."

Lilian and Torrie just kept chewing and digging their hands into the bag of Lay's. Trish dug her hand in also which caused Torrie to slap her hand away. "Lay's are only for pro-Hunter people."

Trish's jaw dropped. "Weren't you the one who's against all this? And you Lil aren't you socially aware anymore?"

Lilian swallowed everything in her mouth. "We're friends; we're supposed to be there for each other. Besides, we already tentatively reclined from the upper social ladder."

Torrie slapped Trish's hand again for trying to dig into the bag of Lay's.

"I've read something about renewing your social reputation," Lilian said.

"What reputation?" Stephanie asked as she entered the room. She also began eating Lay's.

"Since that school paper issue," Lilian started, "we've actually took the right steps so that people will actually forget about what happened and you can start new," she referred to Stephanie. "And if it actually works, Hunter's reputation as the DX guy will be gone forever and he will be one of the A-listers. It won't be that hard. Besides, we'll have another year to completely live out our high school dream."

"A year without Shane," Stephanie's eyes glistened.

"Well, what are those steps?" Trish asked.

"Well, so far," Lilian said, "we've managed not to go to prom, not be Ms. Junior and Prom Queen respectively."

"What are we gonna do next?" Torrie asked.

"Be ourselves," Lilian said. "Steph, don't be scared to be near Hunter. And in case you guys haven't noticed, I'm just making that whole how-to-renew-your-social-reputation thing."

They all started laughing and throwing pillows at Lilian. "But I'm serious about just being ourselves. People at school can't help but love us no matter what we do."

Stephanie smiled. "So you mean I'll be free to talk to Hunter now? You guys won't discourage me?"

"Yes!" Torrie and Lilian said in unison and then they stared at Trish.

"Oh well," Trish said. "Since when did other people stop looking up at us because of the people we talk to," then they started hugging Trish. "I know! We should invite him at our table! During lunch!"

"You don't even invite Randy to our table!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"That's because he's with other guys," Trish said. "And besides, who wants to go to Mr. Flair because of PDA?"

"It's funny how we can change our minds easily," Lilian said. "I'm excited to go to school on Monday. Everybody will be wondering where we were during prom. And then their jaws will drop to the floor when they'll see Hunter with us at lunch."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Stephanie frowned.

"No one can say 'no' to us, remember?" Torrie said. "Although that's not entirely true. But look at it like this: we're finally accepting him into our circle. How can he refuse?"

* * *

Stephanie picked a ham sandwich and a slice of Hawaiian pizza from the lunch counter. She then grabbed a small box of milk. Lilian looked at her left and saw what Stephanie will be eating for lunch.

"Are you sure you're going to eat _that_? Lilian asked with wide eyes. "You do know what's in _that_, right?"

"Ew, Lil," Trish said. "That's healthy," she referred to Lilian's orange. "Are you sure you're going to eat _that_?"

Lilian picked up a plate of vegetable salad and put Italian dressing on it. "Yes, I am. And look at what you have on your plate. _Carbs_."

Trish took a bite from her Krispy Kreme. "I don't care. I burn lots of carbs during soccer practice. Besides, our model-figured friend right there is eating carbonara! Torrie, dear, why haven't you been eating yet?" she slipped her tray beside Torrie's.

"I'm not gonna eat be myself," Torrie said. "Where's our lunch guest?"

"Expecting someone, girls?" Melina's irritating voice ruined the moment. "I wonder why I haven't seen you girls last prom. Maybe because you were all overshadowed by my beauty. So overshadowed that Randy and John chose to dance with _me_."

"You must be so happy," Trish said while raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Melina laughed. "I'm Ms. Junior and _my_ handsome Mr. Junior is John Cena." Her eyes widened when she saw Stephanie's tray. "And look at my tray, I'm not pigging out." She giggled, flipped her hair and then walked away.

"She's not even telling the truth," Lilian said.

"Lil," Stephanie said. "I'm afraid she is. Shane's the Prom King. He's been bragging about it the whole weekend, to me, not to mom. And John really is Mr. Junior but Shane also said that John was nowhere to be found when they announced it. Possibly because he went to see you."

"Just ignore that slut," Torrie said.

Lilian started to peel her orange. "There he is!" she tried to whisper. Then she waved a hand at Hunter who had just finished getting something to eat. When Hunter saw Lilian and her friends, he looked behind him to secure if it really was him she's waving at. He saw Stephanie trying to concentrate at her food. Although hesitant, he still made his way towards their table.

Lilian extended her hand. "Hi," Hunter shook it. "I'm Lilian, this is Torrie," Torrie offered a smile, "and this is Trish," Trish smiled too. "Steph said she wanted to eat lunch with you but since it's an unwritten rule that we should eat together, we figured out that you should join us. Is that okay?"

Hunter replaced his confused look with a fake smile. "If it's okay with you then it's fine with me." At the back of his head, he tried to picture out Shawn and Chyna. They're waiting for him at the bleachers of the football field but who cares now that he's with Stephanie's friends? They're actually talking to _him_.

"We were wondering if you're interested to go to Harvard this summer," Lilian said nonchalantly. Stephanie elbowed her.

_So that's why she picked the foods that she can barely eat_, Stephanie thought.

Hunter almost choked at the sound of Harvard. _Why were they thinking about college anyway? They've barely even finished their junior year_.

"We're just gonna give our future university a quick look," Trish said. _What was Lilian thinking about Harvard, anyway_?

Torrie flashed him a smile. "I'm sorry for bragging but we're so ready for college. Extra-curricular wise, specifically. Lilian's got that musical thing going on and I don't think Lilian's been in a musical where she's not the lead. Trish's got that soccer thing. Which, I bet, she plays perfectly each and every game. I have -"

"Torrie," Stephanie stopped her.

"Anyway," Torrie said. "If you're interested to go, we'll happy to have you with us."

"Th… Thank you," Hunter managed to say. "For your offer."

"You're trying to get into Ivy League, aren't you?" Lilian checked.

Hunter ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I'll try."

Stephanie thought that all these conversations about school, academic and non-academic would scare Hunter away. Her friends are practically just trying to see if Hunter can keep up with them. She was more than thankful when the bell rung. "Oh, was that the bell? Time to go to our classes."

"See you around Hunter!" Trish called out.

"He's not that bad," Lilian said.

Torrie smiled. "Wrong first impression. By the way, were we serious about Harvard? I was just trying to keep the conversation."

"I think Harvard would be fabulous," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Lilian agreed. "I was just trying to check if he already planned his future," she laughed. "Harvard was the first intimidating university that came into my mind."

* * *

"Stephanie, dear," Linda said as Stephanie entered their house. "You never told me you didn't win any crown during prom."

"Well, I didn't," Stephanie said. "Mom, do you really expect me to win something?"

"No," Linda said. "But I expect you to be open to me. Especially about things like this." Linda was holding the school paper. The one that had Stephanie on the front page.

**

* * *

**

Finished this last Saturday night but because of that one-second black-out, I didn't get to _**type**_** it. Anyway, there's something wrong about my fingers, I keep hitting the wrong key, darn it… Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie blinked hard. Her nightmare just came to life. Her mother was holding the school paper and there's nothing she could say that would make the picture in it change. A picture is worth a thousand words. So she decided to keep quiet, she pursed her lips and tried her best not to faint.

"Care to explain to me why you're in this picture?" Linda tried her best not to raise her voice. "This," she held it higher and then crumpled it, "is a scandalous picture. What will other people think of you? What will other people think about our family? What will other people think of how we raised you?"

Stephanie dug into her pocket gently, trying to grip her cell phone. She desperately needs to call her friends right now. "Mom… I never meant to tarnish our family name."

"We'll discuss about this after dinner," Linda simply said. "I'm sure your father will be very disappointed in you." She threw the crumpled paper onto the floor and went upstairs, heels clicking as she stepped.

Stephanie picked it up and threw it in the trash bin. She gripped her cell phone tighter and debated in her mind who she's going to call. _Trish, soccer practice, Torrie, probably designing her dream collection, Lilian, probably doing some vocals._

_Hi, this is Trish Stratus. I can't answer your call right now so please just leave a message. _"Trish… I just needed a friend to talk to. Maybe I'll just call Tor, or maybe Lil. See you tomorrow at school. Bye."

Stephanie dialed Torrie's number at home, hoping she will pick up. _Wilson residence, Torrie speaking._

"Tor, this is me, Steph," Stephanie said softly, desperately trying not to cry. "I have something to tell you."

_Oh my… Steph, you're about to cry, I can tell it just by hearing your voice. Don't cry… What is it? _Torrie said with obvious concern.

"Mom found out about the school paper," Stephanie explained. "I don't know how but she did. I disappointed her Torrie, what shall I do?"

_Well, did you say you're sorry? That calms parents down, _Torrie said. _Look, Steph, I'm supposed to set the dinner table and my mother's practically yelling my name so… I know we're just going to laugh about this tomorrow, you know, how your mom overreacted. Say you're sorry and really mean it then they'll forgive you. Bye!_

"Thanks, Tor," Stephanie said and then clicked the phone shut. She decided to leave Lilian a text message. _I'm in big trouble. Looking forward to seeing the sunrise tomorrow._

* * *

Dinner was eaten with an awkward silence. They can only hear the clicking or their forks. Stephanie looked at Shane who was directly in front of him. She wondered if he had anything to do with their mom finding out about the school paper. Shane isn't the best brother in the world and there is a very high probability that he has something to do with it.

"Stephanie," Vince broke the silence, "what do you think about New York?"

"New York or New York City?" Stephanie asked.

Vince swallowed the food in his mouth. "New York City."

"I think it's nice…" Stephanie began to wonder where this is going. "I guess."

"You've been there before, right?" Vince asked, as if his memory doesn't serve him well.

"Yes, with Lilian, Trish and Torrie," Stephanie answered. "Why did you ask, dad?"

"Vince, what are you trying to say?" Linda asked irritatingly. Stephanie's scandal really got the best of her.

"I'm moving the company there," Vince said happily. "It would be a great opportunity."

Shane clapped his hands. "Dad that is the greatest decision you ever did. But don't you think our family is going to be… scattered because of that decision?"

"What do you mean?" Vince asked.

"Dad, I'm going to college, you're moving to New York, mom and Steph will be staying here," Shane explained. "Don't you think we're a bit scattered on the North-East side of the United States of America?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Shane's idea. "Oh dad, I'm going to miss you."

Vince smiled. "You're not going to miss me. Shane's the one who's going to miss us."

"Vince, what do you mean?" Linda asked.

"The three of us will be moving to New York," Vince said. "I'll buy a penthouse or something. Shane can visit us during holidays."

From the moment Vince told them that they will be moving to New York, Stephanie's jaw dropped and her eyebrows cringed together. "Daddy, I can't move! I'm about to be a senior!"

"Stephanie, honey," Vince tried to comfort her, "I'll enroll you to a private school. No need to worry because you'll still get into the Ivy League. You'll be reunited with your friends at college."

"But daddy that's not the point!" Stephanie tried her best not to cry for the second time that day. "You can't just drag me to another state during a critical stage of my life!" she walked out of the dining room and ran up to her room.

"High school drama," Shane smiled. "She'll get over it. And she'll get over that drama when all she can think about is getting into the Ivy League."

* * *

The discussion with Stephanie after dinner didn't go as planned. Linda washed the dishes and decided to join Vince in the study room. She saw him there, his head resting on his one hand. She went over and started to massage him. "Stephanie hasn't been the most honest daughter lately."

"Linda, Stephanie's all grown up now," Vince told her. "You can't expect her to tell you _everything_ that's going on in her life."

"She's been caught kissing this boy," Linda said. "They're in front of the school paper, _kissing_."

"Well, it's the photographer's fault," Vince said nonchalantly.

"She didn't go to her prom," Linda added. "She might as well share that with me."

"How did you know about all those things anyway?" Vince wondered.

Linda sighed. "I'm a mother, I have instincts. That's why I'm really looking forward to moving to New York. We need to get Stephanie away from that _boy_."

"Who is that boy anyway?" Vince asked.

Linda raised an eyebrow. "The boy who spray painted Shane's car and trust me, his reputation is not the best one around."

Just then, Stephanie knocked on the door and gently opened it. "Daddy?" she quickly turned away at the sight of her mother. Vince stood up and went after her. They both ended up in the balcony.

Stephanie sat on a wooden chair and stared at the stars while Vince rested his elbows on the railing. "I'm sorry about all that drama during dinner," Stephanie said. "I just don't want to leave."

Vince stared into her eyes. "Why do want to stay here?"

"Because my whole life is here," Stephanie said bluntly.

"Who are the people that you're going to miss?" Vince asked again.

"Trish, Lilian and Torrie," Stephanie said. "How can they play soccer if there are only three of them left? There isn't going to be an equal number of members anymore. I never missed any of Lilian's musicals and I'm not planning to. Torrie said she'll design our prom dresses! How can that happen if I'm in New York City?"

"Are they the only ones you'll miss?" Vince asked.

"Well, I guess I'll miss seeing Lilian with John and Trish with Randy," Stephanie said. "But I definitely won't miss Melina and Michelle McCool. But daddy…"

"What about a certain boy named Hunter?" Vince smirked.

Stephanie's jaw dropped. What surprises her is that she can't see any anger in her dad's eyes. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because all of us experience that kind of feeling somewhere along our life," Vince explained. "And you know it breaks your mother's heart knowing that you won't open up to her. You know we love you and we're trying our best to understand you." He kissed the top of Stephanie's head.

"Thanks dad," Stephanie said and then he hugged him. "I just wish we don't have to move anymore."

**

* * *

**

Uh-oh, what will happen when Steph moves to New York? Reviews please!


	18. Chapter 18

Amy stared at the expresso in front of her. She took a small bite from her brownie and then smiled at Shawn. "I didn't know you go to coffee shops," she commented to Shawn.

"Do I look like I don't drink coffee?" Shawn asked, stirring his latte.

Amy smiled. "You just don't look like someone who would pay a lot of money for his coffee. If you'd ask me I'd prefer instant coffee."

"I used to go here with my dad," Shawn said. "In fact, I've never been here with Chyna and Hunter. They're not the coffee shop type of people."

"About Hunter," Amy said, adjusting the position of the cup in its saucer, "how is he now that Stephanie's going moving to New York?"

"She is?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

Amy laughed. "I can't believe you don't know!"

"How was I supposed to know? Hunter always goes straight home after school," Shawn scoffed. "He's being a boring guy now. You know, I do miss our prank days. That girl changed him, and I guess you changed me."

Amy blushed at his words. "Change is not bad." She tried to think of something more meaningful to say when her phone vibrated. She read the text message and sighed. "I have to go. They need my help at the Dairy Factory, sorry."

"Oh, no problem," Shawn said, sad this time with Amy was over. "I just wish I still have my community service though."

"That's not a good thing," Amy smiled. "You should not do anything silly anymore."

"Whatever you say," Shawn kissed her in the cheek and then Amy went out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Stephanie thought that her brother's graduation would be the best thing that could ever happen to her high school life. Finally, next year would be a year without an annoying brother. But it all changed because of a decision that her father made. She could never have a normal senior year and she'll be away from her friends. She sunk in her seat when Shane's name was called so he can receive his diploma while her parents clapped their hands. _At least one of their kids is happy_, she thought bitterly.

Shane was hosting a graduation party so home wasn't the best place to be that night. Stephanie locked herself up in her room, avoiding all kinds of contact with the senior class. She grunted when she heard someone knock. "I'm not gonna answer the door! You know that!" she yelled as she buried her face in the pillow.

"I know honey," she heard her mother's voice. "That's why I have a key with me."

Stephanie threw a pillow in the door's direction when it opened. "I'm miserable! You got what you wanted now leave me alone!"

Instead of doing as Stephanie said, Linda grabbed her wrist. "I want to give you something to warm your heart. I'm sure you're gonna love it." She dragged her to the master's bedroom where a lot of Barneys bag were lying on the bed. "We feel miserable for doing this to you too honey," Linda hugged her. "I hope you'll like our little present."

_Little_ was way beyond little. Their _little_ present was composed of Manolo Blanhik tan leather boots, dark brown suede boots and knee-high black boots, a pink Donna Karan dress, a Fendi hat and a Coach fringed suede wristlet bag.

"Those are too much," Stephanie pointed at the three pairs of Manolo Blanhik boots. "I'm not planning to break Lilian's record on boots."

"But honey, there is no such thing as having too many boots," Linda said. "You're going to need lots of them when we move to New York."

Stephanie's heart dropped. They wanted her to feel good about moving to New York by lavishing her with designer items. But instead of pissing her mother off, she remained calm, maybe it was the effect of seeing the Coach fringed suede wristlet bag. She tried to remove her mind from the fact that they're moving out. She landed her eyes on the brand new Macbook Air that's lying in her parents' bed. "Oh, a new laptop…" she sat down the bed and placed the Macbook in her lap before anyone could retaliate. "Thanks."

"What do you mean 'thanks'?" Shane asked as he came barging into the room. "And what are you doing with _my_ Macbook?"

Stephanie carefully placed the laptop beside her. "_Your_ Macbook? Dad, you mean this isn't mine?"

Vince stared at Stephanie's disappointed look before he went to speak. "Honey, we can also get you one if you really want that."

Stephanie felt like she was about to cry. Her parents were doing everything not to make her feel bad about taking her away from her friends – and from Hunter – but she's not appreciating any of it. The best thing they can give to her right now is the fact that they will no longer move. "No thanks…"

"Oh, Vince, what kind of question is that?" Linda said. "Of course we'll buy Stephanie one. It's time to replace her old laptop."

Shane's jaw dropped. "Mom! That was supposed to be _my_ graduation gift! You can't buy Steph one just to make her feel better! She didn't graduate like I did! And I bet she won't even get into the Ivy League."

"Shane, stop," Vince ordered. "We're just being fair."

_That's not fair!_ Shane screamed in his head. "Fine, I'm going down now to party."

_The world is not fair. _Stephanie thought. "Seriously, you don't have to get me one," and then she went into her room, wishing that she could forever lock herself in there.

* * *

Stephanie entered her room wearing her pajamas. She sighed as she walked into an almost empty room, with only her bed left and the things she needed to prepare for the next day – the day they'll be moving out. She stared blankly into one of the walls – she hated the pink shade but for once, she didn't seem to notice. She let her hair loose and climbed to her bed, tucking herself under the comforter. She couldn't sleep, and a constant tapping at her window didn't help either. She got up to see what was causing that constant tapping. Outside, she saw her friends, waving and holding a flashlight each.

"We want to say good bye in a very memorable way," Trish said, just loud enough for Stephanie to hear.

"Get down here now!" Lilian smiled.

They all focused their flashlights on Torrie's hand. "We've got Hershey's. We're breaking our diet tonight!"

Not wanting to wake anyone around the house, she gently opened her window and stepped out, only to be welcomed by a cracking sound of the roof.

"Be careful!" Trish whispered loudly.

Stephanie slowly walked towards the edge of the roof. When she got there, she stared at her friends, "How do I get down?"

"We'll get a ladder," Torrie suggested. "Stay there…"

"Wait!" Stephanie tried to stop them. "There are no more stuff in the old garage."

"Well, how do you get down?" Lilian asked.

Trish smirked. "Jump!"

Her friends shot her a look. "It's grass you're going to fall on, don't worry. And try to land on your feet."

Stephanie tried to count to three in her head. _One, two, _"Here it goes…" _Three! _She jumped, only to be caught by strong arms.

"God, you're heavy!" Hunter grunted, carefully placing her down.

The next thing that she heard was her friends' giggle. "Do we have a better venue? We'll wake my parents."

"Hey, aren't you going to thank us that he's here?" Lilian asked. "We _forced_ him to come with us because he was convinced that he can be charged with trespassing."

"And…" Torrie added, slowly backing up. "He has some last words to say so… We'll scoot now."

And then they started running and giggling. "See you at the park Steph!" Trish called out.

Stephanie glanced at Hunter, having an awkward moment. "You shouldn't have come, I mean, you're right about trespassing."

"If I'd be sent to jail because of this, I'd gladly go," Hunter replied softly.

Stephanie led Hunter to the tree house that Vince built for them when she was 5. She used to play there with Shane but Shane discovered that playing football was more fun than playing with her. After that, she would only go there with Lilian, Torrie and Trish, the four of them defending their house from invaders, aka, boys.

"I have lots of memories here," Stephanie told Hunter. "I don't want to leave. I wish there was something I can do." There was an awkward pause between them and Stephanie can't stand it anymore. "Are you just going to sit there? Say something…"

"I… I have a habit of being left alone by the woman that I love…" Hunter replied softly. "First, my mom, now, you…"

"I once thought that I can make my own destiny," Stephanie confessed. "You know tired-of-living-like-a-princess? We can still be together… I mean, if we're meant to be together –"

"Fight for it," Hunter said.

Stephanie felt her tears creeping down her cheeks. "It's not that easy. For now, we just have to go with the flow. We'll be surprised where it will take us. Trust me on this one."

Hunter reached out for her hand. He opened it and placed something in it. "Good bye."

* * *

Stephanie just stayed at the tree house, not daring to climb down and follow her friends to the park. She just stayed there, her head resting on her knees, crying so hard. Her cries became louder when she sensed that her friends were there.

"Guys… he just made moving to New York a lot harder than it already is," Stephanie said. Part of it was true, but the only reason why Stephanie half-accepted the fact that they were moving was because she made herself accept it.

"What did he say to you?" Lilian asked, stroking her friend's hair.

"I didn't even get it," Stephanie sobbed. "It was like he was telling me not to go. You know it's not possible."

"He's hurt, just like you are…" Torrie said. "We're also hurt…"

They spent the rest of the night crying and laughing, remembering the good times.

"I though we'd be doing this reminiscing thing next year, before going away for college," Trish said. "I guess it came too early to us."

"Oh, we can always go to the same university," Lilian said, encouraging her friends.

"Exactly…" Torrie said.

* * *

The next day was kind of a blur for Stephanie. Her friends were there – the three of them wearing all-black, and so is Stephanie. It was a small idea they formulated the previous night. "Stephanie, dear, we're not going to a funeral," Vince told her daughter. "And you three… no one died."

"Black represents agony," Trish said. "Agony over a friend moving to another city, preferably called New York."

"It's not working girls," Linda told them. "Stephanie's coming with us. Just try to get into the same university."

Tears began flowing when they finally departed. Stephanie didn't want her parents to see her crying so she shifted her attention to Hunter's gift the previous night. _He didn't even show up today, _she thought sadly. It was a locket. She carefully opened it and took out the small rolled paper secured in it.

_I'll be waiting…_

**

* * *

**

So… There's an epilogue… Yes, this is the ending, but this is not the end, because as I've said, there is an epilogue. Please review…


	19. Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, the Sisterhood of Travelling Pants and the title for this chapter.**

* * *

Stephanie's departure wasn't going to break their friendship or mend it in any way. It was going to make them stronger. And Lilian summoning them to her house was the proof that their bond will be stronger than ever, or so, Trish thought.

Trish opened the door to Lilian's bedroom only to find Torrie scanning through the latest issue of Seventeen. Lilian then came out of the bathroom slowly nodding her head to the beat of the music, or whatever it was playing in her iPod. Trish wasted no time telling them her brilliant idea.

"How about we go to New York," she said, as if they were talking the whole time and her sentence wasn't the first one spoken in the room.

Torrie looked up from the magazine and closed it while Lilian removed the earphones. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. You were saying?"

"That we should go to New York this summer," Trish elaborated. "We still have a month and three weeks till the start of the school year. What better way to spend it than to go to New York? Steph's probably just wasting her time staring at the green trees of Central Park from her window."

"Can we just wait till I get my letter from Parson's?" Torrie suggested. "I'm sure they'll assign me somewhere in New York. I mean, almost all of the great designers are based in New York."

"Then we'll just have to ask permission from our parents," Trish concluded.

"Guys..." Lilian interrupted. "I asked you two to come here because I have something important to say, or maybe I'll just show you." She went to her bathroom and when she got out, she was carrying a small handbag.

"I know what's in there," Trish said.

Torrie looked horrified. "Oh, no..."

In a split second, Trish stood up and went to her friend, hugging her tightly. "We'll be here for you. And John's a great guy; he won't leave your side."

Lilian's eyes widened, "What are you saying?! I'm not pregnant!"

Torrie hugged her too. "We know, that's why you have what's in that bag to prove it. Don't be scared, we're here now."

"Get off me!" Lilian screamed. "I was going to show you this!" she held her hand up high, holding a plane ticket. "I'm sorry, but 'm going to Madrid the day after tomorrow. My mom surprised me last night at the restaurant."

"Oh..." was what Trish was able to say. "We were just joking around. We know you're not pregnant."

Lilian rolled her eyes. "You guys can go. I'll be fine, just show me your pictures."

"But you love New York!" Torrie said. "We all loved New York the last time we were there. Remember when we..."

"Watched the Phantom of the Opera and bought the cheapest of the most expensive shoes in Barneys?" Lilian cleared. "Of course I do. But I can't go, not now. And besides, the last time I was there was three years ago."

"But we never spend the summer apart," Trish reminded her. "We went to a Summer Camp together when we were twelve. We went to a Tennis camp when we were thirteen."

"I can't, I'm sorry," Lilian said. "You'll just have to go without me. You'll still have fun, you'll see."

Trish just frowned and Torrie continued flipping the pages of Seventeen. "Can I borrow this?" she said, referring to the magazine.

"Yeah, sure..." Lilian said.

"So..." Trish said, staring at the aqua rug on the carpeted floor. "It's Spain for you then... And, New York for us."

"Yeah, after I receive my acceptance letter at Parson's," Torrie butted in, as if not caring that Lilian wasn't going with them.

"How about let's do it like this," Lilian said, suddenly having a great idea in her mind, "let's exchange letters about the great time we're having in our respective destinations."

"Letters? As in snail mail?" Torrie asked, bewildered. "Can't we just e-mail each other?"

"A letter is more personal," Lilian insisted.

Trish rolled her eyes, "So you're sure that you're going to have fun in Spain?"

Torrie rolled her eyes too, "Of course she is going to have fun! It's Spain for God's sake!"

"Trish, please stop being a pessimist," Lilian said.

Trish stared at her for a while, emphasizing that she is a pessimist. "Fine, just don't whine if we're having the greatest time of our lives and you're totally just being bored off your ass there."

Lilian smiled. "I won't, don't worry."

* * *

Torrie squealed as she was making her way through the glass revolving door of their favourite cafe. She was waving an envelope that looked like the one she was supposed to get from Parson's. Trish was excited for her too. They agreed to meet at the cafe so that they can open the letter together.

"I know you're so getting that internship," Trish said excitedly. "Hello, New York!"

"Oh my God I'm so nervous," Torrie said. But in a quick motion, she tore open her letter and took out the neatly folded paper, unfolded it and read it. At first, she wasn't able to internalize what was written on the letter but after reading it again, her eyes gleamed. "I'm in!" she squealed.

"I knew it!" Trish said.

"But I'm..." Torrie's voice trailed off.

Trish was jumping up and down, which caused the costumers to stare at her. "No more buts... We're going to New York City!"

"I wasn't assigned in New York City," Torrie said, happiness fading away from her face. "I'm actually going to Los Angeles."

Trish's jaw dropped, and then she consumed what was left of her coffee. "You can't be serious." She grabbed the letter from Torrie and read it herself. "Oh my... Why in earth were you assigned in Los Angeles? All the great designers are in New York!" Trish began to sob. "I cannot believe that our summer is ruined."

It's not exactly ruined, they're just spending their summer apart, which is, of course, hasn't happened since they became best friends.

"You can hang out with Steph, it'll still be fun," Torrie said, trying to comfort her friend.

"No, you don't get it," Trish said stubbornly. "My mom won't allow me to go to New York unless I have someone with me – and Randy doesn't count," she said, even before Torrie could mention him.

"I'm sorry," Torrie said, sadness visible in her eyes. "Let's just face it, even if it's going to be lonely. We can't be with each other for the rest of our lives."

"Fine," Trish scoffed. "But it's still not fair because my summer is going to be the most boring one."

_

* * *

_

Just because we're apart, doesn't mean we can't have the time of our lives...

_-Trish_

And Trish's self-made quote is true. They have decided to make a scrapbook that will treasure the memories they have in their first summer apart. And even though Stephanie was away from them, she is still a part of their scrapbook. She was the first one to do something in the scrapbook.

_New York isn't that bad. But I still hate being away from my friends and being alone in this stupid apartment. I miss our house, although there are people here who are doing their best so that I can at least appreciate New York._

_First, there is Cody Rhodes, the little boy who lives in the tenth floor. He bugs me every time I go out of the building and every time I go back carrying a shopping bag. I don't even know what the hell he's doing in the lobby. And I'm sure he has a nanny. He annoys me but at the same time, makes me want to have a little brother. I now feel what Shane feels every time I annoy him and it makes me appreciate him._

_There is also an old lady in the eighth floor named Mae Young. She's a bit weird but her sponge cakes are the best! She gives us one every Friday afternoon._

_Still, I feel very lonely, even if there are lots of foods here that are better than my mom's. I still find it unnecessary that we have a cook. I mean, my mom managed to cook in the house ever since, so why not continue it? But anyway, my mother has a new profession. She is now the hostess of the grandest parties in New York. I'm going to stop saying 'I hate it' now and just try to accept the fact that we now live in a different dimension._

_I'm looking forward to college!_

_-Stephanie McMahon_

_

* * *

_

I never thought that being an intern required making coffee, answering phone calls, taking your boss's coat and feeding your boss's dog.

_Okay maybe I do, but I never thought it would happen to me._

_I am the future hottest thing in the runway. I do not deserve to do those kinds of tasks._

_But little did I know that my whining attitude would be the one that would lead me to understanding why they're making me do those stupid stuffs. Of course, I complained. I will never allow anyone to take for granted my incredible talent. And this is what I get, "You'll never get on top if you won't start at the bottom." And it was like an awakening._

_After that, I realized that Prima Bella, my boss, isn't really that bad. I just wasn't for that position yet. As for that position, it refers to my dream job: The designer of the most fabulous line that ever graced the runway. I know it is like – on the top of everything on top, but I'll get there._

_-Torrie Wilson_

_

* * *

_

I will never consider myself lucky. Steph is in New York, Lily is in Spain (which is the most envious) and Tor is in LA. Guess what? I'm stuck here. The only one that I can hang out with is Randy.

_And this summer, he took me to the worst date ever!_

_Or so I thought..._

_He took me inside the old mansion. You know the old mansion? The biggest house in town but no one lives in it. And I tell you, it is falling apart. He told me the history of the house and – surprise – how the local government is trying to wreck it to turn it into something useful in our economy. And then in my mind, I was like, 'It's about time they do that. I'd be thankful if they turn this into another mall.' But of course I couldn't say that to Randy._

_And so for the rest of the summer, we joined campaigns so that the mansion would be preserved._

_But at that time I didn't know that the mansion has more history than what Randy told me._

_Remember the mansion? The one where we had a ghost hunting adventure when we were in 1__st__ grade? And now, I of course can tell that you guys remember what happened that night – thanks to Melina and Michelle. I hate them..._

_But for now, I would really like to thank them. Because Randy said that it was when he first saw me. He just moved at that time. He first saw me being cuddled by you guys because of that prank Melina and Michelle pulled on me._

_And so I was like, 'But where were you at that time?', and he was like, 'I was riding my bike.' He's such a dork, and I love him for that. He even said that if only the mansion wasn't that historical, he'd renovate it so we can live in it._

_I know it's so weird that we're being so romantic but... Whatever! You guys left me here so I'm just going to hang out with my Randy!_

_-Trish Stratus_

_

* * *

_

Madrid welcomed me back with open arms... It's the best feeling!

_Okay, we'll maybe not all of Madrid welcomed me, but all my relatives did._

_By the way, something weird happened while I was in front of the Royal Palace. I was taking pictures of it and then a guy with a horrible Spanish accent came up to me and asked me if he could take my picture in front of the Palace. Of course, my initial reaction was, 'Do I look like some model to you?' and then I turned around and then I saw John Cena._

_I know we're together and all that but does he really have to be with me in Spain? And then he came up with a stupid excuse that he just so happens to drop by. Who in the earth just happens to drop by in Spain?_

_Anyway, I spent the rest of my Spain vacation going to different places with John... And he was able to meet our relatives in Spain. It was so cute to see him so clueless about what they're talking about._

_Okay, I'll stop bragging now._

_And always treasure the gifts I gave you! They're rare!_

_-Lilian Garcia_

* * *

"I wonder whatever happened to Hunter," Lilian asked as they were flipping through the pages of the scrapbook. "It was like he just vanished."

"Oh, we'll see him when school starts," Torrie said confidently. "I heard he's changed."

"Too bad Steph's in New York now," Trish said. "But whatever, they'll see each other soon."

**

* * *

**

This is not the epilogue... LOL, this is just my version of the Sisterhood of Travelling Pants, the last movie on TV that I saw before going here in the dorm. The epilogue is in progress, don't worry.


	20. Epilogue

And being a nursing student is already taking its toll on me

It was as if we're in the finals of America's Next Top Model. We'll be staying in a penthouse, with a large living room, kitchen, and dining room. We'll be sleeping in one big room, with four beds because we're like sisters and we don't mind sharing a room. After all, it is big. Our closet is the most amazing part of the penthouse. It is surprisingly big because our clothes fit in it. All our clothes we're able to get in the same closet. We have a car, so we can go to the campus without experiencing a single hassle. Living off-campus in your first year is a big deal for us and we're enjoying every single minute of it.

Not.

Instead, we're all crammed up in a small dorm room good for four people. I don't know how on earth this happened to me, Stephanie Marie McMahon. Maybe I really am a princess, you know, me going to Princeton, but I sure do not feel like a princess in any way now that I'm standing in the doorway of our room for the next five months of our lives.

Lilian settled herself on the bed farthest from the door. And our bed isn't that big either, it just enough for you to lie on, not to roll on. Trish was on the bed next to Lilian's, I'm beside Trish and Torrie is the one closest to the door, which happens to be closest to the bathroom too. We each have a tall but narrow cabinet; no, I won't call it a closet because I don't know how I'm going to fit all my clothes in here. Which is why we're all equipped with a compartment that we decided to place under our beds.

If I thought living in New York was bad, that was when I didn't know about what I will be facing in the dormitory.

We will just have to walk to get to our destination, specifically, our respective buildings which contained our classrooms. You guys may think that I'm used to walking because I've been living in New York for the past year but no, it's the thing that I hate about New York, walking in heels, and I love heels. So before school started, we sold all the shoes – high heeled – that we didn't like and used the money to buy new flats. Of course, we kept the fabulous ones for parties and other social gatherings that await us.

"So, tell me about the guys at school," I said, trying to ease the atmosphere because we are so not happy with our room. "Where did they get into?" My parents enrolled me in an all-girls private school so I am somewhat guaranteed a spot in one of the Ivies. But I still have to work my ass of. I joined each and every clubs that would fit in my schedule; just have to an impressive application and of course, to know some of the girls that go in my school.

"Randy got in Harvard early," Trish said. I can tell that she's proud of her boyfriend, I mean, who wouldn't be? But at the same time, sad because she's so far away from him.

"John's…" Lilian started, "let's just say that he wants to be with me." She smiled because she's right. John got into Princeton too, which is a good thing for Lilian. Right now, I really think that they're meant to be with each other forever. All those time that John spent wooing Lilian paid off. He was really patient and she was really stubborn. Lilian's lucky that John didn't give up on her. "Amy got into Harvard. John's nothing compared to her."

We all laughed at that. We all know that Amy's got some brains and now, it's not just a thought, it's a fact.

"Something weird happened to DX during our senior year," Torrie said. "I think they broke up their little gang."

I was shocked. I haven't heard from him since the day he gave me that thing. And I know that I'm the reason why that change occurred. I don't even know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I feel bad because I think I somewhat placed a wall between him and his friends. But I know Shawn changed because of Amy, I'm still somewhat updated, you know. Right now, I'm itching to ask about him but a part of me won't let me. So I decided to change the topic. "Do you think we'll be comfortable in here? All crammed up like this?"

My brother, Shane, is Mr. Congeniality so for his first year in college, he himself insisted to stay in a dormitory. He said he wanted to bond with his fellow students at Yale. Besides, he doesn't have anyone to share an apartment with. Poor him. And so Shane ended up living in dormitory which probably looks like mine and up to now, he's still staying in a dormitory. Good luck Mr. Congeniality.

"I think I will be," Trish said. "I mean, we have no choice."

I hate having no choice. I hated it last year when I didn't have any choice other than to move to New York. Just then, Torrie's eyes gleamed and I know she's just remembered a dirt that she's dying to tell us all.

"Do you know where Melina is right now?" Torrie said, adjusting herself on her bed, sitting. "She totally got into Yale."

"Oh my…" I gasped. I couldn't find the right words to say with regard to that matter. One day I punch the nose of that Melina and next thing I know, she's in Yale. Yale, the university where my brother is. I can accept the fact that my self-absorbed arrogant brother got there because somewhat, he'll be away from me but Melina? Is the world coming to an end? "What did she do?"

"She got in each and every club known to our school and joined every charity event possible," Torrie explained to us.

"Oh, not every club," Lilian defended. "I didn't let her in the Spanish club. I asked her to sing several Spanish songs and I didn't stop unless she didn't know the song that I mentioned. So technically, she didn't qualify."

"She still got into Yale," Trish said, resting her head in her pillow. "I can't believe we're actually here. This feels like a big sacrifice for our studies."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. I know that our life here won't be easy. This is it, I wanted to be independent but now, I'm starting to regret it. I don't think I'm ready.

* * *

I hate our stupid assignment. Because of it, I'm standing in the middle of nowhere here in the library, staring at the thick hard bound books with yellow, brittle pages. It will only take seconds before I sneeze. I'm also starting to get frustrated and when I get frustrated, I tend to throw things grumpily. Which lead to the most exciting thing that happened to me so far in college.

I ended up putting back the book in the shelves a little too hard, causing the other book behind it to fall, and to fall on the head of the student assistant. I ran to that person, checking if he's alright. His long blonde hair reminding me of someone I have come to miss, and his face shocking me even more. I am not dumb not to know that Hunter doesn't have a twin, which is why I just stayed there, kneeling in my one knee, frozen.

"Hey, Steph," he said to me. If he hasn't spoken, I wouldn't have come back to my senses.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to ask him what's he's doing in Princeton. Well, of course, the obvious answer is that he was accepted. I also wanted to ask him why he's working as a student assistant in the library. The library, of all places. I had so many questions in my mind but the one thing that I was able to do was to lean forward and hug him. "I missed you so much. You didn't keep in touch."

Or not.

"Hey!" I greeted back. "I haven't seen you in ages." We both stood up and I can feel that he's really staring at me. "I didn't know you got in here. No one told me."

Hunter smiled. "Oh, your friends haven't told you yet? We all got to share where we're going for college on our last homeroom class. Maybe they forgot."

I can't believe my friends… How come they never told me that Hunter is going to Princeton too? "I haven't really asked them where everyone else got into," I lied. What I really wanted to say was, 'I haven't really asked them where you got into.' But that would sound mean and I don't need to sound mean, not now. "What about your friends? Where are they?"

"They decided not to go to college," Hunter replied, a sound of sadness obvious in his voice. "Chyna said that college isn't for her. Shawn, well Shawn… They were bankrupted and sadly, college wasn't an option anymore."

I shouldn't have asked. I'm so stupid. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure something better than college would come their way someday."

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, of course."

I suddenly remembered why I was there in the first place - because of my assignment. "I have to go now. It seems like I'm in no luck when it comes to finding books."

"I'll help you," he offered. I really don't know what to do because I really need to do my assignment but a part of me isn't ready to face him yet.

"I…" I tried to think of a valid excuse so that he won't come after me. "I have a class, in fifteen minutes… And I have to get there before it starts… Bye!"

I hurried out of the library and back to our dormitory. I was surprised to see Trish there, her face buried in a book. She snapped the book shut and looked at me desperately.

"Why did I decide to be a doctor?!" she whined at me. "Why didn't… Ugh!" she whined again after furiously flipping the pages of her notebook.

"Come on, it can't be that hard," I said, trying to encourage her. "You've nailed a lot of subjects before. Don't let a stupid subject like biology ruin your future. You're still far from your target destination."

"That's my point!" she exclaimed. "I'm taking up BS Biology right now, and then I have to go to med school and then I still have to do two years of practice and then…"

"You'll be a doctor," I encouraged. "And I saw Hunter today at the library."

Trish's eyes widened, maybe even wider than it will be the day Randy kneels in front of her, holding a velvet box with big rock in it. "You did? I mean, he's here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, as if you guys didn't know."

"But we didn't!" and then I stared her down. "Okay maybe we did but you never asked so we assumed that you didn't want to know."

I buried my face in the pillow. "What made you think that I didn't want to know?"

Next thing I know, Trish was beside me in the bed, hugging me. "You loved him, and don't you dare deny it."

"What do you want me to do now?" I murmured.

Trish's voice brightened up. "You don't have to do anything. Let us do the dirty work."

And then my jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

Lilian looked smart in her plaid skirt and white long-sleeved blouse. She was holding a purple translucent clipboard and pretended like she was reading it.

"So, according to my research," I rolled my eyes as she started to talk, "Hunter has a scholarship here. He has to work a minimum of 20 hours and a maximum of 30 hours per week. And maybe with that information you guys have already figured out where his dorm is." Yes, I know, there's dormitory made especially for scholars. "He… well basically he's going out to dinner with us tonight."

"He's going to what?!" I gasped and exclaimed at the same time. "Why in the world did you do that?" I stared Lilian down.

She raised her hands in defense. "I didn't! It was Torrie!"

I shifted my glare towards Torrie. "Oh, come on. Would you really hate me for doing that? You know you like my idea."

"And the better idea is that it's going to be just the two of you," Trish smirked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to terrorize me?" I said helplessly. I seriously cannot believe that they're doing this to me. I grabbed a pillow and started punching it. I wailed and wailed but my friends didn't seem to mind.

"Stop being such a baby Steph," Trish told me. "Besides, it's not our fault that we have so many things to do tonight so we just can't seem to go to the arranged dinner."

I stood up, pulled up my hair into a ponytail, and crossed my arms. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Lilian crossed her legs, "Because it's been over a year since you two last spoke to each other and you need to clear things up. In short, you two have some unfinished business," she smiled and I hated how she was right.

In fact, I hate how everyone but me is right. They were right that I have to speak to him, they were right that we have some unfinished business. And I needed to return something to him.

* * *

So tonight I'm going out for a dinner with a long lost friend/lover. I wore tube top inside a Heatherette hooded blouse, skinny jeans and flats. I totally look casual, not the usual outfit that you would wear if you go out for dinner with a possible suitor, but who cares? He's one of the few people who know that I do not like to be treated like a princess.

We met outside our dorm building. When I saw him, I couldn't even tell if he worked hours before because he looked fresh for someone who practically has to work to study in Princeton.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "Come on, I know a place that you'll love."

He didn't even take my hand; he just kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket and led the way. I could tell that he's trying to walk slowly so that I could keep up with him but I tried to walk slower, testing if he can stand walking slowly. And then he stopped.

"Are you really going to keep up that pace or would you mind if we walk faster?" he told me.

"You can go ahead if you want," I simply said. "Just tell me where the place is and I'll go there by myself."

Without warning, he grabbed my hand which caused me to of course, walk faster. "I don't have much time. I still have to do my homework after our dinner and I really don't have much spare time because I have to work. Right now, I really need to make the most of the time that I have with you. I really missed you, you know?"

Tears began to swell in my eyes. I don't know what to think but I sure know what I feel. This past year without him was empty. And now, I'm happy that I can be with him again. I removed my hand from his, "Stop dragging me," I said. "I wanted to give you this," I stretched out my arm and opened my closed hand to reveal what's in my palm. It was the locket that he gave me.

He took it from my palm and opened it to reveal a note.

_You can stop waiting now. I'm here and I never going away again._

After reading it, he hugged me. So tight that I can't breathe anymore but I didn't mind. After a long time, I felt complete. I'm with my best friends, I know that my parents are living happily in New York and I get to see them every month, as well my big brother, who isn't such a dork anymore. And most of all, the man that I love is with me. Well, technically not with me, but still, we're in the same campus.


End file.
